


Roommates Against Humanity

by Jordannabanana5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Side Relationships - Freeform, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordannabanana5/pseuds/Jordannabanana5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie Springer is just trying to get through the essentials of college. Making friends, grades and surviving overall. However, when he meets his roommate for the first time, he now has a whole new obstacle that he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Card-knock Life

Connie Springer POV

\-------

_Going to college was always an exciting idea for me, even though I was almost late on every turn-in deadline from applying for college to applying for housing. Procrastination was always one of my strong suits, but also a weakness of mine. Everything was always rushed, but I got it done! All my teachers would say, “Connie, if you didn’t wait to do your homework until the night before you would get better grades. This procrastination might bite you in the ass someday.” I thought that was a bunch of bullshit. I got decent grades- B’s and C’s mostly. Unfortunately, all of those stupid teachers were right because I, Connie Springer, had gotten myself in the craziest situation of my life! Seriously. This story is like some 90’s sitcom shit! And all because I waited until 4 am to turn in my housing agreement and random roommate request. Let me start from the beginning-ish._

_So Trost University was far away from home. All the way up in Minnesota in fact. I wasn’t looking forward to how cold it was going to get there, but I wouldn’t have to see anyone from high school. It was a new beginning! Starting with a new group of friends meant I had to re-claim my title as the “Jokester” of the group. That wasn’t going to be too hard considering I trip over everything and have a bad case of foot-in-mouth disease. Assuming I made friends, of course. I hoped my roommate would help in that department. We hadn’t talked at all, but he had as girly of a name as I did; so that was something I could bond with him about. Make a joke, get a laugh, BOOM! Best bros for life._

⇐⇒

I pulled up to the freshman dorm Rose and looked for my room number on the doors outside. Trost isn’t like a normal school, they bought old motels and turned them into dorms, and what I mean by that is that they put a slab of paint on the doors and that was that! So, I finally found my dorm all the way in the back of the building. facing the oh so lovely fence.

“What a beautiful view!” I laughed to myself before I backed into the parking space right in front of my room. Room 107. I grabbed the key that I had received at registration and a few of my boxes.

With a bunch of boxes in hand, I walked up to the door, put in my key, and jiggled it around. “What the fuck?” I muttered when I couldn’t figure out how to open the damn door! Just then it opened and, to my surprise, a girl’s voice greeted me “Hi! You must be the roommate! Nice to meet you!”

With the boxes towering above me, neither of us could see each other. All that ran through my mind was, _Great, this guy has a girlfriend. I’m going to have to deal with_. Besides the fact that I really didn’t want to amuse the girl in front of me, I was nice and smiled, “Yup that’s me! Nice to meet you!”

Now here’s what happened, I couldn’t see her face but she stepped to the side to let me in even though she didn’t reply back to me, which was kind of alarming. I put my stuff on the bed and finally saw her face. She was a tall brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail and her bangs sticking out of it messily. She wore skinny jeans, a sweater, and a very confused expression on her face. This troubled me. _Does she think I was going to try and hit on her? I thought, I mean, I totally would, but if this is my roommate’s girlfriend then that probably wouldn’t be the best idea._

I finally decided to say something after a _painfully_ long silence. “So uh, is Sasha your boyfriend?”

Sasha was the name of the guy I had been assigned to room with, Sasha Braus. When I finished my sentence the girl’s eyes just widened!

I didn’t understand what her deal was _What the fuck is wrong with this girl?_ I asked myself, _Can she not comprehend my question? I just want to meet this dude who is my roommate._

“Wait… What!?” she asked.

“I’m sorry?” I questioned, “Is he your brother then?”

The girl just continued to look at me in bewilderment like she couldn’t understand the situation. She was starting to make me question my sanity! Until she finally said the words, “ _I’m_ Sasha Braus…” Clearly putting emphasis on I’m.

Now, it’s hard to remember my reaction exactly, but it was something to the effect of, _Holy Shit. Fuck what?! Sasha Braus is a girl!?_ My eyes widened “Wait… WHAT!?” I said, probably a little too loud.

“You’re Connie Springer?” She questioned rapidly and seemed super confused.

“Yeah!” I exclaimed, “but how in world did they mess this up!?” At this point, Sasha started laughing. She fucking _laughed_ , about to double over! She went to grab her copy of the random roommate request that had all of our answers to the ridiculous questions on it. I did the same. I walked over to her and we started to compare answers to try and figure everything out.

Everything matched up. It was evident that we would be the perfect roommates for each other, but that still didn’t explain why we were put in the same room together when I was obviously a Male and she was obviously a female. It was all so bizarre and I couldn’t piece it together. . . until I saw it. Unfortunately for me, Sasha saw it too and started laughing again. “Oh my God Connie, you put your sex as FEMALE!”

“I-I..,” I stuttered, trying to figure out why this was happening, and most importantly, why it was happening to me. Then, remembered exactly what had happened when filling out my random roommate request at 4 a.m.

The request wasn’t due until later that day, but I knew I would sleep through the deadline so, I filled it out right before I went to bed. I was really tired, the questions were getting fuzzy, and the words were hard to read. My mind was not in the proper state at 4 a.m. because when I got to the question ‘sex’ I clicked the box that said ‘female’ because. . .  I am a straight male boy. Since I am straight, I want to have sex with girls. That is what my mind thought that question meant at Four in the morning.

I thought to myself _Dammit Connie! Why? Why in the world did you think that is what that meant!?_ Now I had the challenging task of trying to explain to Sasha; this beautiful, pure girl; that I am a horny little asshole who shouldn’t be allowed to do anything at 4 Am. _How am I going to tell her this without looking like a complete tool?_ I worried to myself.

“I-,” I continued to stutter as my face turned red, “Well, you see… It’s like this… I uh- I was filling this thing out at 4 in the morning… and I uhm… misinterpreted the question…”

Sasha’s eyes went wide and my mind went into panic mode. _Oh shit! She’s going to fucking slap me because she’s going to think I’m some kind of perv!_ But instead, Sasha erupted in laughter for the third time! She was laughing so hard she clutched onto the side of her bed for support.

“YOU WHAT!?” She laughed, struggling for air. I couldn’t believe it. She was laughing. She thought this was funny and not creepy! I sighed in relief, thankful that this one incident wouldn’t completely _ruin_ college for me already. I smiled and started laughing along with her, “It was an honest mistake I swear! I didn’t mean for this to be creepy!”

After Sasha finally was able to form a complete sentence she said, “Well, it was probably an honest mistake! And also probably the funniest thing that has ever happened to me!”

I laughed along with her,  “Well, I’m glad you got a laugh out of all this!” I continued to chuckle for awhile.  There was a bit of an awkward pause before I realized I should leave, “uhm, well, I guess I’ll go talk to res life?” I said as I started to walk back to where I set down my stuff.

Sasha looked a little conflicted before she finally stopped me, “You know, I don’t mind if you don’t. I mean, the dorms are pretty full this year and they will probably make one of us triple up. Frankly, I’m too lazy to move all my stuff and now I know you’re also one to be super lazy,” She laughed, “So, I guess what I am trying to say, is that I am willing to make it work if you are. I would hate to force you into a tripled dorm!” She finished with a smile.

What Sasha was offering me completely threw me for a loop. I couldn’t believe she wanted me to stay! All I could think was _Can you do it Connie? Can you make it normal? You need to make sure you set some boundaries. The choice is yours. Stay with this female roommate, or get stuck with two male roommates?_ Now, I know what you’re thinking and No! I didn’t chose to stay with Sasha because I had a crush on her and thought I might get lucky! Sasha had already proven she was cool with this so I didn’t want to mess things up. And I certainly didn’t want to have two roommates. “I mean, I don’t mind if you don’t!” I laughed. _Nice one Connie, smooth._

“Then it’s settled!” She smiled. Thank fuck I didn’t have to deal with Res Life. They would have made fun of me to no end!

Sasha had already had all her stuff set up on her side of the room, nearest to the bathroom. She lofted her bed 4 feet in the air to make room underneath for her dresser and storage. As much as I also wanted to do that, I knew I would never have been able to easily get on the bed because of how short I am. So I stuck with being closer to the ground and nearer to the window.

Sasha was laying down some random carpet squares when there was a knock at the door. Seeing that I was busy, she immediately sprang up and answered it. “Hi!” she chimed in the friendliest voice possible.

At the door was another taller boy with a _shit_ ton of freckles! “H-hi!” he said surprised at Sasha’s kindness, “I’m Marco! I just thought I would come over and introduce myself. I live next door in 109.”

“Oh so _your_ room is the one connected to us through the creepy door!” she laughed, “Nice to meet you I’m Sasha and that’s my roommate Connie!”

_Shit._ I forgot we had to tell people that we were roommates. This would have been more awkward if the look on Marco’s face didn’t resemble a child learning about sex for the first time. I laughed before I said “Don’t ask man, I don’t even know!”

This seemed to snap Marco out of it, because he laughed and got back to talking with Sasha “Alight then,” he chuckled, “And I was wondering where that door went!” He smiled “Anyway, I just thought I would introduce myself since we will be living next to each other, my roommate didn’t really want to come talk to people. . .” Marco said trailing off.

Sasha grinned, “I’m glad you did! I was going to go down the hall to talk to some of you guys myself when I was done here. I have the entire set of Cards Against Humanity and I thought _Hey, why not make some friends and invite people over._ If that’s okay with my roommate of course,” she said and smiled at me innocently.

I looked to the black box on her shelf and back her, “Sounds good to me!” I smiled back, relieved I didn’t have to make friends on my own.

“Great!” Sasha exclaimed, “Then it’s settled! Cards here at 7!” She smiled at Marco, “Your roommate is invited too, but I kind of want to meet him first.” She said and suddenly had a devious look on her face. I was slightly concerned, if I am being completely honest. She looked at Marco with this face and his eyes widened, also with concern. “Want to pull a prank on your roommate using the creepy door?” She laughed.

Marco looked intrigued and so did I. _A prank huh? I could be down with that._

Marco smiled, “How would we execute said prank?”

I didn’t know where this was headed, or even what Sasha was thinking, but I liked it. I wanted to know SO much more.

“Well,” she started, “Tell your roommate that your neighbors, Connie and Sasha, would like to meet him. Lead him on that we are both females and when he opens  mysterious door number one there will be a lone Connie standing there!” She chuckled with a smile and waited in anticipation for Marco’s response.

This girl was great. The prank sounded simple in words but if played out properly it could just be the best thing ever! I didn’t even notice she was teasing my girly name.

Marco just smiled and asked, “Are you ready?”

“I was born ready!” Sasha exclaimed.

They both looked at me but I was already standing by the creepy, internal door. “Ready!” I smirked.

Marco walked back to his room and Sasha quickly joined me by the door connecting the two rooms. We both pressed our ears up to it and listened.

Two muffled voices could be heard. “Hey Jean!” Marco said, “I just got done talking to the girl, Sasha, next door! Her and her roommate Connie would really like to meet you!”

The next voice was deep and kind of angry sounding. Like, angry mixed with pretentious asshole. I guess his name was Jean.

“Oh yea?” Jean snorted

“Mmmhmm,” Marco hummed, “They invited us over for Cards Against Humanity at 7; they’re pretty cool!”

“Are they hot?” Jean said

I looked at Sasha and laughed, “Oh my god what an asshat!” She tried to contain her laughter as she shushed me.

Marco’s voice came next walking to the door, “I don’t know, why don’t you find out yourself?”

It was time. Sasha and I both stood beside the door, out of view, and heard Jean open it. He peeked his head inside and, in the lowest voice I could possibly make, I popped out from the side of the door and bellowed, “YO BRO WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?”

Jean practically jumped out of his skin and yelled, “FUCKING SHIT! MARCO!”

Even though they were on opposite sides of the wall, Marco and Sasha were practically rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. I was doubled over laughing with tears forming in my eyes, but Jean didn’t seem too amused. “Hey man I’m Connie!” I tried to say through shallow breaths

Jean stared at me and  looked really confused. So, to help with the confusion Sasha found her strength to stop laughing and joined me in introducing herself. “Hi I’m Sasha!” She said, still chuckling.

Jean’s scowl turned into a confused one as he looked at Marco.

“I told you their names, I never said they were _both_ girls!” he laughed.

Jean looked at us just confused now, “How did you two-”

Sasha cut him off, “Long story, but we are just rolling with it!” She laughed “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you so much! Just wanted to personally invite you tonight! 7 o’clock!”

“I wasn’t scared!” he snapped and then loosened up a bit. “Jean, my name is Jean. Thanks for the invite. I’ll see what I can do.”

This guy was a drag. I knew needed to loosen his asshole a bit. All I remember thinking was, _Maybe if his hair weren’t stupid looking he would be happier? Blonde hair with a brown undercut! What the fuck? How? When I shave my head it’s all one color! Then again, it helps with the horse look he’s got going on._

“Alright bro,” I laughed, “Hopefully we will see you two later! Bye Marco! See ya Jean.”

“Bye guys!” Marco said before Jean closed the door.

I promptly gave Sasha a high five, because she had earned it.

“That. was.  genius!” I proclaimed.

Sasha took a bow, “I’ll be here all quarter!” She laughed and I was thankful for that. “I’m going to go to a few more doors and see if anyone else wants to come tonight! You can stay here and finish unpacking!”

“Okay! Let me know how it goes!” I said and smiled as she left. I finished unpacking all my stuff and continued to think over the situation. _This wouldn’t be weird right? Sasha is awesome! Basically another me! We will just be the greatest roomies anyone would ever see! Right? Right!_

When everything in the room was finally the way I wanted it, Sasha had returned. “How did it go?” I asked.

“Well, the girls on the other side of us are a very interesting pair,” She laughed “There is a tall girl with freckles who kind of scares me. I think her roommate was scared too. That poor little blonde angel…,” she trailed off, “BUT they are coming!” Sasha smiled and continued talking, “and then I went to the room on the other side of Marco and Jean’s room. Connie, the sweetest little blonde boy lives there! He’s adorable! I just want to pinch his cheeks!” She giggled, “His roommate was quite obnoxious though, almost threw himself at the door when I said Cards Against Humanity so, needless to say they, will be here too!”

“Awesome!” I said, “hooray for making friends and not scaring the shit out of their roommate!”

After all of this, I started wondering, how the hell Sasha didn't feel completely awkward around me? _Why are we both so okay with living together? Not only did we just meet, but in the weirdest way possible. I don’t get it and I don’t get her. At all. But I like it._

Sasha laughed, “Let’s go get some food before people start to arrive.”

“Okay,” I shrugged and off we went.

⧬♂

Sasha and I went to the nearby cafeteria where they were serving Tacos! “Fuck yeah!" I exclaimed,“Tacos!”

Sasha got really excited at this. “Yes!” she cheered as we walked in. We both got our food and sat down. Now, I take my Taco’s seriously and apparently so did Sasha because holy shit, that girl could eat as much as I could! I would question where she puts it all. . .  if I didn’t have the same question for myself.

In the middle of our meal Sasha waved at two guys and they started to head our way. “Those are the guys who live on the other side of Jean and Marco!” she whispered. I followed her wave to two average height guys. The taller one had messy brown hair with a confident look on his face. The other boy fit Sasha’s description of him earlier, perfectly. He was a, downright, adorable blonde boy who had the goofiest smile on his face when he saw Sasha. Honestly, I wanted one.

When the two guys got to the table, they greeted Sasha. “Hey Sasha!” the blonde one cheered. “I’m SO pumped for cards tonight!” the confident looking one said, who I assume is the one Sasha described as obnoxious earlier.

“Hey guys!” she smiled and laughed. “I can’t wait to see who you all really are!” she smirked. “Also, this is my roommate, Connie!” She grinned, probably waiting for the reaction like I was.

“Yoooo!” I said and smiled. The blonde boy looked confused almost instantly, but thank god the obnoxious guy was there because his reaction was priceless!

“Hey nice to meet you man I’m Er- wait, WHAT?” He exclaimed as his eyes got really big. Sasha and I were practically in stitches laughing at his face. Catching my breathe I explained to them, “It’s a long story. Maybe we’ll get to it later.” I chuckled. After the two boys looked confused for quite a while, they finally accepted the fact that we weren’t kidding and laughed with us.

The blonde one continued, “Well I’m Armin and this is Eren! It’s nice to meet you Connie! We’re looking forward to coming over later.” He was so formal. Then Eren stated, “I’m determined to play the ‘Biggest Blackest Dick’ card!” Eren was not very formal in his approach to anything really; it made me wonder how Armin will handle someone so different than him.

Sasha laughed at Eren’s comment. “Okay Eren,” she said mockingly. “We will see you guys in a little bit!” she continued as she waved bye to the two boys.

“Bye Sasha!” Eren said “Nice to meet you Connie! It’s on!”

“Like Donkey Kong!” I exclaimed back to Eren as he started off with Armin, “Nice meeting you guys!” I chuckled and looked at Sasha, “Well, we sure are making some interesting friends.”

She smiled and finished the food she had in her mouth before saying “Well, you know Connie, we make interesting friends ourselves,” She laughed.

“This is true,” I chuckled, “but I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!”

To my delight, Sasha beamed at this. “I couldn’t agree more,” she said holding out a taco to toast. We toasted our tacos to friendship, and then we finished our food and headed back to the dorm.

⧬♂

It was around 7:10 when everyone finally started to show up. I guess no one wanted to be the first to show. I could respect that. Sasha and I were fidgeting with the TV I had brought with me. We were trying to figure out which cords to plug the game cube into because apparently she “kicked ass” at Mario Kart. _Oh it’s on Sasha Braus. Bring it!_

“Just shove those cords into the corresponding colors!” Sasha shouted at me laughing.

“But where the FUCK is the color orange!?” I yelled back while also chuckling.

In the middle of our outburst, a knock came from the internal door. I hoped we become friends with the guys next door because they could probably make our lives so miserable. The shitty thing about the internal door was that the lock was on their side! So they could have access to our room whenever! Which, now that I think of it, is very shitty planning on the school’s part.

Sasha cheerfully called out to Marco and Jean, “Come in!”

It was Marco who opened the door, but I was surprised to see, the pretty pony himself, Jean walk in behind him. “Hey guys!” I said and smirked, “Long time no see. Good to see you again Jean.”

Before Jean rolled his eyes too hard Marco chimed in with a chuckle “Hey Connie, Hi Sasha!” He looked around at the room a little and then finally mustered up the courage to say what he was thinking “You know I actually thought you guys were joking about the whole roommates thing.” He smiled trying not to be too awkward about it.

Sasha just let out a laugh “Believe me, I thought it was a joke too!” She smiled. But before she could continue saying anything else that could kind of sort of hurt my feelings she continued, “It’s cool though I guess.” She shrugged with a smile.

Before I could think on what she just said for too long, there was a knock on the actual door. Sasha got up to answer it and Jean and Marco took a seat as I started to open the Bigger Blacker Box of Cards Against Humanity cards. While Sasha was opening the door Jean looked at me, in a low voice he asked, “Dude, how? How did you do this?” God he was a jerk. I didn’t do this on purpose! I’m not a creep! “It’s a long story bro,” I said smiling and shaking my head to show that it was an accident.

“Hey Armin! Hey Eren!” Sasha greeted them.

“Hey Sasha!” Eren said with a wide grin on his face “Ready to lose?” he laughed.

“Well, if you win you must be a terrible person!” she spouted back at him, smiling. I couldn’t help but chuckle at this and neither could Marco or Jean. Which was surprising because I didn’t think I could break Jean. I guess insulting people made him laugh?

Eren and Armin stepped into the room. “Thanks for having us Sasha, you too Connie,” Armin said as they sat down on the floor. “No problem man,” I replied with a grin. I was starting to set up the cards on the floor and pass them out when two more people appeared at the door. They were both girls. One was really tall with freckles and brown hair; while the other one was, thankfully, shorter than I was with shoulder length blonde hair and a sweet expression on her face.

“You weren’t starting without us now were you?” the taller one said with an intimidating grin on her face. Sasha was right, she was scary.

I don’t know how she did it but Sasha just kept her cheerful expression and said, “Not at all! The more people the better the game!” She smirked and then turned to the rest of the circle. “Everyone, this is Ymir and Christa!” Ymir was the tall scary one and Christa was the short sweet one. “Ymir and Christa, this is Armin, Eren, Marco, Jean, and my roommate Connie!” Sasha said as she introduced the rest of the group. This time, everyone looked at Christa and Ymir in anticipation to see their reaction when their eyes got to me.

I shit you not this is what happened! Ymir laughed and said, “I guess the straights gotta have their fun too right Christa?”

“But I told you Ymir, I’m strai-,” Christa squeaked but was cut off by Ymir. “Anyway, let’s play!” Ymir beamed.

All eyes were wide in the room as I was trying to conceal a blush and I think I saw a little red on Sasha’s cheeks too; but despite herself,she pushed through the awkward. “Alright you’re on!” she chuckled.

Sasha settled next to Armin, and Ymir sat next to me with Christa in between them. How I got stuck in between Seabiscuit and the tall, scary girl- who could probably break me physically and mentally- I have no idea but we continued with the game.

Sasha started and we went around the circle from there until we got to Jean. Then, after a series of rounds, Ymir blurted out, “Okay, I forgot all of your names already! Can we do some more introductions or something?” Everyone kind of nodded in agreement.

“I think that’s a good idea! So say your name and major?” Sasha said in response, “Name, major, and something about yourself.” Ymir smirked in response and was the first of us to speak.

“I’ll start! Hi I’m Ymir, I’m majoring in law, and I am a raging lesbian,” she chuckled.

“Well, then,” Jean said sarcastically under his breathe and then received a glare from Ymir.

Christa continued, “Hi! I’m Christa! I’m a Veterinary care major and, despite what she says, I am straight!” She kind of laughed and pointed at Ymir.

While Christa was talking Ymir leaned over to me and whispered “You want to know a secret?” she grinned.

“Intrigue me,” I replied with a smile, trying not to get on her bad side.

“I have an excellent gaydar,” she smiled at me. “And you and Sasha are the only straight people in this room,” she snorted.

This caught me off guard. “Wait, but they-,”

“They may not know it yet shorty, but they all are!” she smiled. I was very confused by this. _Alright, crazy lady. Wait, hey she called me short! Not cool._

Sasha smiled and continued, “I’m Sasha, I’m a culinary major, aaand I like food.” _Hell yea! I thought. She was a culinary major! That means I get awesome food too right? Then again, she does eat like I do…aw maaaan…_

“I’m Armin, I’m in pre-med, uhm, and I like to read? And I mean, I’m gay as well,” Armin said nervously and Ymir grinned at me

“Okay, that doesn’t count, look at him,” I whispered back to her. She just rolled her eyes in response.

“Well I’M Eren!” Eren stated.

“Too dense to notice the blonde coconut boy likes him,” Ymir whispered to me with a grin.

Eren continued, “I am a sound design major, and I play football!”

“I’m Marco, I’m a Psychology major, I like animals, and I am also gay,” Marco said with a slight smile.

I couldn’t believe it. Ymir was right about two of them so far. Maybe she did have a good gaydar?

Jean finally spoke up “I’m Jean, Art Major-”

“I think he likes the freckled one but won’t admit his feelings to himself,” Ymir whispered to me. How did she even know?

“And, as much as this pains me to say it, Connie and Sasha scared the shit out of me today,” Jean continued and surprised Sasha and I while everyone chuckled. Jean finally acted nice, in a sense.

“Hey glad to see the stick out of your ass Jean!” I laughed and so did everyone else, especially Sasha and Marco. Jean actually loosened up and chuckled too, rolling his eyes. “I’m Connie,” I started, “I’m a game design Major and it’s my fault Sasha and I are roommates!” I laughed, “It’s a long story and I’ll explain later.” No one pressed me forward and asked how I fucked up the roommate thing they just laughed and we continued with the game.

It was finally my turn to pick up a black card. I picked one up that said ‘New to ABC Family! A comedy about______’. I read it with the enthusiasm of a television announcer and let everyone place down their cards. Sasha must have had a blank card because I could see her writing with the permanent marker she placed in the center. When everyone’s cards were in I started to read them off.

“Bees?” I laughed and continued listing off the other cards.

“A man with shotguns for legs,” this one seemed to get a bigger response from everyone, “Getting shot, for real.”

Then it happened. I found what could only have been Sasha’s card because it was handwritten, and contained the unfortunate story that had come to life at the beginning of the day. I immediately looked at Sasha and saw her doubled over laughing in her hands because, she knew. To my surprise she looked at me with a devious look in her eyes, _Hot damn_ , and said “What does it say Connie?” and tilted her head to the side. Like she didn’t know!

I sighed, smiled, shook my head, and read the card “New to ABC Family! A new comedy about a guy who misinterprets the question ‘Sex’ on his roommate request form and gets a female college roommate!”

Almost, in sync, everyone yelled, “WHAT!?”  and erupted in laughter. Sasha was practically rolling on the floor and everyone couldn’t breathe. This was not how I wanted my “jokester” title.

“Bro what the fuck!?” Eren laughed.

“You’re a genius man,” Jean said, very sarcastically.

“IT WAS FOUR AM!” I defended myself, but I eventually just gave in and laughed while my face turned 50 shades of embarrassment.  And that was it, that is how we all became friends. That was how we all finally felt comfortable in front of each other. How we all continued to joke and laugh and bond. That was also how the barrier lines between Sasha and I got erased. There were no more teasing boundaries. Everything was fair game. We were officially roommates despite our differing genders.

After that, we played a few more rounds but couldn’t stop talking to each other to continue the game. We found out that Eren and Armin were childhood friends, Jean was aware he looked like a horse, and Ymir was exactly the person she let off to be. I reclaimed my “Jokester” title later in the night when I got up to go to the bathroom and tripped over Sasha’s bean bag chair. “BALLS!” I shouted before I fell to the ground. Everyone, of course, laughed until they were reduced to tears. While I lay on the ground rolling and laughing, “I JUST wanted to go to the bathroom!”

However, I was not alone in my newly claimed title. Sasha was also quite the jokester herself. In fact, we made a great pair! We would play off of each other’s jokes and know exactly when a joke could be said. We looked at each other every time a joke could be made. That look in her eyes- I loved it- but you know, not in a weird way. Every time we looked at each other the others would say something like ‘oh god…’ and then we would let the jokes fly!

It was probably around 3 a.m. when everyone decided it was time to go back to their own dorms. Ymir and Christa left and Sasha was saying bye to Armin and Marco while I chatted with Jean and Eren. We were kind of just fucking around until Eren looked at me, very seriously, which was odd for him, and said, “Look man, you’re not going to try and do it with Sasha are you?”

I was stunned, I think the look on my face said it all but so did I, “wait, what!? No way man! I couldn’t do that!”

“He’s right though,” Jean said, “She seems nice, and you two seem to get along, just don’t fuck around with her okay?”

I thought I was protective of Sasha! Holy shit these guys were actually concerned. Like I would have a chance with her! Or like I would even try and pull something like that. I was kind of offended, but I got their point. “No guys,” I said with a smile, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to try anything. It would ruin everything.”

“Good!” Eren exclaimed back to his normal self, “because I’ll kick your ass!”

I laughed loudly in response. “Okay Eren!” I retorted, sarcastically. “but you guys have to promise me something…,” I said seriously.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Jean asked raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you guys go fucking around with your roommates either!” I laughed. They both just chuckled and rolled their eyes. “Hey, fuck you Connie,” Jean said with a smirk.

“Love you too bro,” I smiled jokingly.

After everyone had left, Sasha and I decided it was time for bed too. We both got ready and I let Sasha climb into her bed before I shut the lights off and went to my own.

“Night Sash!” I said before I realized I had given her a stupid nickname.

“Night, strangest roommate Connie!” she chuckled. I’m glad it was dark because I could feel my face starting to blush. I rolled over and tried to fall asleep. I decided to pretend to sleep until I thought Sasha was asleep so I could roll over and look at her and see if I could see in the dark. After probably an hour, I decided it was time. I rolled over and saw, she was still on her damn phone!

“Sasha! Go to bed!” I whisper yelled at her.

She jumped in response to my voice. “Holy fuck you scared me! Don’t yell at me! I’m not bothering you!” She laughed, “Why don’t you go to bed!?”

“Don’t turn this on me!” I replied.

“Shhhhhhh… turn around and go to sleep,” she chuckled. She shushed me? Oh my god. Realizing I wouldn’t win, I finally said, “Fine!” and rolled over to go to sleep.

“You’re weird Connie,” Sasha said in a friendly tone “But I’m glad we are roommates.” I smiled as I fell asleep.


	2. Creepin' Through Your Showers, Snatchin' Your Tattoos Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's creepy, black, and completely terrible?! A spider or Jean's tattoo. Sasha is about to find out! (Note: The chapters do change POV's each time so now it's Sasha's turn to tell the story.)

Sasha Braus POV

\----------------------------

Connie Springer was, undoubtedly, one of the most idiotic people I had ever met, but he made me laugh. I didn’t kick him out of the dorm for a few reasons. The first was because I felt absolutely terrible for him. When he went to go pick up his stuff to leave, he looked like a sad puppy! How do I kick out a sad puppy!? That’s like looking a bunny straight in the eyes and telling it you hate it! Second, I couldn’t be the girl to kick someone out and force them to move to a triple dorm. He would have had to go through Res Life and explain his embarrassing, but hilarious, mistake. Then he would’ve had to explain to his two roommates why he was there. Third, there was no denying it, I saw both of our random roommate requests and we were a perfect match. We answered everything the same! Even gender! I probably wouldn’t get that lucky the next time around with a female roommate! So, Connie was there to stay and after meeting everyone and playing cards, I knew that was how I wanted it.

The morning after the card game I had woken up around noon and before Connie, even though he had fallen asleep before I had. There was a reason for that. I was waiting for Connie to fall asleep so I could take of my pants and my bra to sleep comfortably! There are only a few downsides to having a male roommate and having to hop into bed with a bra on is one of them! I’m glad he told me to go to sleep because I was about to rip that thing off of me! I made a plan though! I was going to hide my bra and pants in between the bed and the wall and put them on before I got out of bed! Genius!

Anyway, the next morning I woke up and decided to go and take a shower before Connie woke up. I quietly gathered up my clothes and walked to the bathroom. When I set my clothes on the toilet seat I looked up at the shower curtain and saw it. There was a spider! A big fucking spider! I didn’t scream, but I very loudly said, “Ahhhhhh, Nope!” and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

I noticed Connie was rustling in his sheets. _Do I wake him up? I thought,  Maybe he is already awake? I don’t fucking care! I let him stay here! The least he can do is kill a spider!_

I knelt down beside Connie’s bed. “Connie!” I whispered, “Are you awake?”

He rolled around a bit and then finally made a noise, “Hmmmmmm what?”

“Oh good you’re slightly awake,”

“If this is my wakeup call every morning I could get used to this,” He smiled.

_Wait what?_ I thought and immediately shook it off, _he must still be half asleep._

“Uhm, Connie, There is a spider in the bathroom.”

“Kill it!” he said still partially asleep.

I rolled my eyes in response. “It’s really big!” I whined.

“Whack it with something bigger”

“I’m about to pick you up and whack it with you!” I laughed but still just really wanted him to kill the damn spider.  For whatever reason, this seemed to wake him up a little.

“Aauuuugghh…” Connie groaned. “Just because I am the man in this room doesn’t mean I have to be subjected to such stereotypes Sash! That’s just rude!” he said jokingly.

“Fine,” I responded back “I won’t make you food then. Just because I am a woman you expect me to make you food in my culinary class. Just because I am the woman in this room doesn’t mean I have to be subjected to such stereotypes Connie! That’s just rude!” I replied mockingly.

“Fine!” He said in defeat, “I will be a man and kill the spider! Someone has to be the man!”

“I was not expecting anyone to be a man in my dorm when I first signed up for college!” I laughed.

Connie just rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. He finally got up to go kill the spider.

“Holy fuck!” he yelled, causing me to laugh, “Sasha! grab. shoe.” I did as he ordered and got two of my sneakers, just in case.

“Okay,” Connie started, “I’m going to swat it down and then kill it!”

It seemed like a solid plan that couldn’t easily be messed up. But the spider was not in the mood to die that day. Connie swatted it down and it instantly started to scatter! He tried hitting it and it ran towards me! I let out a really loud yelp and before I knew it we were both whacking at this spider with shoes before it ran INTO THE TRIM ON THE WALL! IT WAS IN THE WALL!

“IT’S IN THE WALL CONNIE OH MY GOD!” I yelled.

“HOW!? WHAT!?” he exclaimed back.

Just then the internal door opened and Jean stood there looking annoyed. “What the actual fuck guys!?” he growled. And there we stood- looking scared like children- each with a shoe in hand.

Before I could say anything Connie, not so calmly, explained, “It’s a big spider man! It’s in the wall! It escaped both of us and took shelter in the wall!”

“I just wanted to take a shower!” I exclaimed.

I could hear Marco in the other room laughing. “Oh my god guys get some insect killer!” he yelled. At this point, Jean couldn’t help but laugh at us. Probably because he knew we would make a big deal over this.

“Good luck guys,” he said laughing, “Don’t let the spider get you!” He closed the door, leaving Connie and I there with our mouths hanging open.

“We have to get some insect killer!” I said frantically, “That thing will eat me in my sleep!”

“I agree!” Connie replied, “How did we not kill it? It was the size of a beluga! I don’t want an army of these things! You take your shower. I’ll run to the store and get some spray,” he said getting some clothes ready. “And if it comes back you show NO mercy! This is now a war zone!” he smiled. I chuckled and walked back into the bathroom and checked everything before turning on the water.

After I showered, got dressed, and put my hair back up in a ponytail, Connie still wasn’t back in the dorm. _Where the hell is he? There is a store right down the street from the dorms. Maybe he got something to eat._

At this thought my stomach started growling. I didn’t really want to go to the cafeteria alone so I decided on microwaved pasta with Mozzarella and Ricotta cheese! And yes, I did have all that stuff on hand for such an occasion! I had bought a microwave pasta boat before I came to school so I boiled the large shells in that and then filled them with ricotta cheese, put the tomato sauce on tops and sprinkled it with mozzarella cheese. Then I put it in the microwave and hoped it turned out because it looked amazing! I made the entire box of shells just in case Connie wanted some. We both eat like teenage boys so we could easily finish it!

The timer went off and I was putting on my oven mitts when I heard Connie starting to open the door.

“Damn this lock!” He yelled, sound muffled by the door. While he was struggling, I took the large dish of pasta out of the microwave and then heard the door open.

“What’s that!?” Connie asked excitedly as I turned to him and, to my surprise, saw that he was holding the largest box of pizza ever!

“Nooo!” I laughed, “You weren’t supposed to get pizza!”

“Nooo, you weren’t supposed to make delicious looking noodles!” he spouted back at me. We both set the food on the middle of the floor and looked at it.

“As much as I want to, I don’t think even we could finish all of this without throwing up!” I chuckled.

“As much as I want to accept your challenge and eat all of this, I think you’re right. If we are both throwing up then I can’t kick your ass in Mario Kart!” He smirked.

“Oh it’s on Connie Springer!” I laughed, “Maybe Marco and Jean will want to help! I’ll go check!”

I hopped up WAY too eager to go to the inner door that connected the two rooms. Now what happened next, I’m happy, in a way it happened? Oh who the hell am I kidding, I was too pleased with what I saw when I opened the door. Now, bear with me, this shit is hilarious!

Since Jean earlier thought he had free range to open our door whenever he wanted, I thought, _Hey I’ll just open the door and ask!_ So I opened the door. “Hey Marco, hey Jeaaa-aaAAAHAHAHAHAA!” I said and quickly closed the door. I was laughing so hard I couldn’t breathe or stand! I slid down the back of the door and curled up in a ball laughing.

“AAAH WHAT THE HELL SASHA!” Jean yelled from the other side of the door “WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR WITHOUT KNOCKING?”

Laughing as hard as I was, creating a proper sentence was hard. “Jean how…HAHA….do you…HAH…even conceal that thing!?” Looking back I realized that those probably weren’t the best words to use because when I looked over at Connie he looked horrified, but Marco knew what I was talking about because when I said it he started busting up laughing!

“Shut up Marco!”  Jean snapped, but Marco was not phased.

“CONNIE!” I laughed, still barely being able to breathe, “JEAN HAS A TRAMP STAMP!”

Connie’s face brightened up. “Wh-AT!” he laughed, “Move Sash I wanna see!”

I could barely move because I was still laughing so I just rolled over out of the way, but before Connie could open the door I heard a click of the lock.

“Awww come on Jean! I haven’t seen it!” Connie whined.

“No! Fuck you guys!” Jean said “You should have knocked Sasha! God!”

“Don’t give me that shit Jean!” I was still laughing, “You barged in here earlier! You know Res Life thinks two girls live in this dorm and I could easily get the locks changed to our side!” Jean didn’t have a response to this, because he knew I was right.

So, here is what I saw when I opened the door. Marco was lying on his bed going through his phone while Jean had a towel wrapped around his waist, bending over to get some clothes, revealing an ever-so-beautiful tattoo on his lower back. It was all black with jagged and pointy font. It read, and I quote, ‘Punk’s my favorite Jean-re’. JEAN-RE! I was dying laughing at the overall stupidness of the tattoo, the horrible placement of it, and the greatness of the pun!

“Connie,” I said as seriously as I could because I was still chuckling, “Apparently Jean has a thing for punk music because it’s his favorite… JEAN-re!” Connie couldn’t contain his laughter and almost instantly dropped to the floor near me laughing. I guess Marco heard me too because he laughed a little harder now.

“Oh my god I hate all of you!” Jean said through the door.

A few minutes went by and the laughter had died down a little bit. Jean opened the door, fully clothed now, and looked at the two of us lying on the floor, clutching our sides. “What Sasha! What was so damn important?” He said through his scowl. I just laughed and pointed at the middle of the floor where the over-abundance of food was.

“Jean, we just wanted to know if you and Marco wanted to help us eat this food!” I smiled up at him. “Make your choice!” I challenged, “It’s getting cold!”

Jean looked dumbfounded. Like he forgot how to react to niceness. I couldn’t tell if he was still mad or just didn’t know what to say.

“Close your mouth Jean, we still haven’t caught that spider and I’d hate for him to run away into your mouth.” Connie laughed and received a high-five from yours truly.

“Of all the neighbors in the entire university we could have lived next to, we get stuck with you two.” Jean snorted.

“Jean,” I started, “I suggest you take that stick back out of your ass and come eat this food. From now on I’ll make Connie open the door okay?” Marco didn’t hesitate to come in and he high fived both Connie and I when he entered.

“Oh my god this looks so good! Sasha did you make this?” Marco said.

“Yeah, I was experimenting with microwave cooking!” I smiled, “Grab a plate and dig in!” Connie and I joined Marco in starting to get some food and Jean just stood at the door.

“Bro, relax,” Connie started, “At least Sasha didn’t _see_ the stick up your ass, if you catch my drift?” He ended that sentence with a smirk and I nearly spit out the food I had started putting in my mouth.

“Awww maaan, thanks for that Connie!” I said and pushed him for putting such things in my head.

Jean rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate, “You guys are actually the worst and I hate you.”

Being overly dramatic I sarcastically stated “Jean, I invite you into my house, feed you my food, and this is how you treat me? I feel the love!” This made Marco and Connie laugh and even get a smile out of Jean. Thank god, I thought Jean would be the person to be grumpy forever!

Before Jean could say anything back, Connie interrupted him. “Oh my god Sash,” He said with a mouthful of food, “You made this in the microwave!?”

“Yeeeeuuupp,” I said back, popping my lips on the ‘P’ and smiling.

“Damn I’m glad you didn’t kick me out!” He said shoving more food into his mouth. Before I could say anything back to Connie, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a slight movement on the bathroom floor. It was back!

“Spider Alert! Spider Alert!” I looked at Connie “MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!”

“It’s back!?” He exclaimed and looked over me to the bathroom, “Holy shit! THIS IS WAR!”

Jean and Marco looked over to the spider, which was about the size of a clementine.

“Holy FUCK! That thing is big!”Jean exclaimed.

“I told you man! It was a big spider!” Connie said and then looked at me. “We need to think of a plan Cadet!” he exclaimed practically yelling!

“We don’t have time for plans! WE HAVE TO ACT NOW SOLDIER!” I yelled back and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt like an angry drill sergeant.

Somewhere in between the time Connie and I were playing war, Marco got up, grabbed my shoe, and killed the spider. Connie and I were frozen, I was still clutching on to his shirt, as we watched Marco until he sat back down, mouths open.

“What?” Marco asked catching our stares. I released Connie’s shirt and continued to be amazed.

“How did you do that?” Connie asked.

“Connie and I double teamed that spider this morning and couldn’t kill it!” I added.

At this point Jean was laughing at our stupidity and Marco just shrugged, “It was just a spider guys.”

Connie and I looked at each other and then I smiled and looked back at Marco “Thank you Mama Marco!” I chuckled and got a laugh out of Jean and Connie.

“What!? Oh my god. Don’t call me that!” Marco said getting embarrassed.

“I’m totally going to call you that every time you act all motherly,” I smiled

“Sasha why?” Marco chuckled and covered his face.

“Because I already embarrassed Jean today so now it’s your turn!” I said chuckling. Marco just shook his head and we all continued eating.

“Since you guys are here,” I said with a smirk, “Want to join me in kicking Connie’s ass in Mario Kart?”

“Hey!” Connie said, being jokingly offended, “You wouldn’t even be able to catch my ass to kick it!”

“I’m down,” Jean said laughing at Connie.

“I don’t play video games much but I’ll play,” Marco smiled timidly.

“Oh it’s on Braus!” Connie exclaimed.

“Bring it Springer!” I said back as intimidatingly as I could. Connie got up to put in the game and turn on the TV. We finally got it working after we spent two hours trying to figure out where the orange cord went! Really though, who makes orange slots when the TV only has red, yellow, and white!?

Anyway, we ended up playing Mario Kart most of the day. I didn’t kick Connie’s ass as much as I had hoped to, but I was really glad to have finally found a worthy opponent! Jean caught up sometimes, but most of the time it was Connie and I in constant battle for first place! Marco started getting really into the game once he learned how to use all the buttons properly! The first four rounds he went through without knowing how to throw shells and such, but he caught on! It started getting bad when Connie and I started pushing each other. It was actually pretty violent; I think Jean was getting scared.

“Guys quit fighting!” Marco laughed

“But moooOOOOmmm!” Connie groaned jokingly, “She threw a red shell at me!”

“Oh god not you too!” Marco shook his head, “Dammit Sasha look at what you did!”

“Shhhh… let it happen!” I joked.

“This is getting kind of dangerous. Why don’t we like, watch a movie or something?” Jean asked, probably because he was sick of losing.

“Sure thing bro!” Connie said and walked up to the TV. “Aw shit, Sasha we have to figure out how to plug in the DVD player,” He laughed.

“It’s not the same as the GameCube?” I asked with a chuckle.

“NO! This one has a blue cord!” Connie replied with fright.

“Aw shit what? Where does that go?” I groaned in response.

“I don’t know Sash!”

“Jesus you guys move!” Jean said annoyed at our technology ignorance. And what do you know? Jean knows a little something about technology. Huh, the more you know! But what Jean didn’t know is that this prompted a whole new series of jokes from Connie and I. We instantly looked at each other and smirked. Seeing this, Jean’s face went from accomplished to scared.

“You know what this means now Jean?” I smirked.

“Oh god…,” he said not wanting to know. But we were going to tell him anyway.

Connie looked at him and smiled deviously, “This makes you the dad”

Jean just looked at us confused, “You guys are so stupid!”

“But it makes sense Jean! You’re always angry and frustrated, you know how to fix things, and you sleep in the same room as Marco who is mom!” I smiled at Jean and Marco. They were both confused as to how Connie and I came to the same conclusion and, for some reason, I think I saw both of them trying to conceal a blush? Marco definitely, but Jean too? _I wonder..._

After teasing Marco and Jean about their parental characteristics, we all decided to watch Captain America. During the movie Connie and I had to try and explain everything to Jean and Marco and when it finally ended Jean yelled “What kind of ending is that!?”

While Marco was trying to hold back some tears “Aww, he missed his date.” Between their two reactions, Connie and I were trying to hold back our snickering. When it was over Jean and Marco thanked us for the food and fun and went back to their dorm.

“So we knock from now on Jean?” I laughed.

Jean rolled his eyes at me, “Yes Sasha, point taken, I’ll knock too.” He was trying not to laugh, I could tell.

“Hey! I still haven’t seen the tattoo!” Connie said enthusiastically trying to catch Jean before he closed the door.

“Night guys!” Jean said quickly, before Connie could get to him, and closed the door.

“Damn! Another day Jean!” Connie yelled into the door which got a laugh from Marco.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Connie said as he turned back at me.

“Hmmm… I’m kind of hungry. It’s been awhile since we ate all that food!”

“I agree!” Connie said holding his stomach.

I looked at the food on my shelf and thought for a moment. “I got it!” I said “Rice Krispy treats, but with frosted flakes!”

Connie’s eyes widened at this and so did his smile. “You, Sasha Braus, are a genius!”

“No time for flattery Connie!” I smiled, “It’s time for food!” I got a bowl for the butter and marshmallows and a pan and spoon for the cereal. “Now Connie, when the marshmallows come out of the microwave we have to act fast! You must stir like your life depends on it!”

“Run like a Cheetah, sting like a Bee!” he proclaimed holding the spoon in one hand. I poured the cereal in the pan and put the bowl of marshmallows and butter in the microwave. _Ding!_

“The time has come Master Connie! Prepare your spoon!”

“Aye, Aye Captain Sasha!”

I quickly took the mix out of the microwave, stirred it, and started pouring it into the cereal. “GO GO GO!” I yelled.

“I’M STIRRING AS FAST AS I CAN!” Connie yelled back laughing.

“Faster Connie! STIR HARDER!” I laughed back at him. Geeze! Words were not my thing that day!

“Jesus fuck guys! What the hell are you doing in there!?” Jean yelled from the other side of the door, “WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE SEX!?”

Instead of Connie and me blushing like idiots at Jean’s statement, like I know I wanted to, we laughed until our faces were red! At least, I’m pretty sure they were red from the laughing. Anyway, Connie grabbed a piece of the marshmallow cereal mixture and walked to the door and knocked. Immediately, Jean opened it.

“God Jean you really are a dad! Always yelling at us, getting in our business!” Connie smirked.

“Just, what exactly are you guys doing?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. It was a look that had more of a meaning to it than it should have let off, but I didn’t know why.

“I have a surprise for you Jean” Connie smiled

“And wha-MFP!” Was all Jean could say because Connie had shoved the cereal treat in his mouth. Well, Jean said that and some muffled swear words as he started to chew.

Connie peaked in the other room a little bit “Marco, do you want any frosted flake cereal treats?”

“Nah I’m good! Thanks though!” Marco said in a happy tone.

Jean was still chewing when Connie said, “Night Jean!” and shut the door. “We have some nosey neighbors Sash!” he laughed.

“Indeed!” I chuckled as I shoved some of the cereal treat in my mouth.

It was coming close to 1 Am and we both had classes the next day so we decided to call it a night and go to bed.

⧬♂

On Mondays and Wednesdays, Connie and I both had an 11 Am class and a 5 Pm class so it was nice that we could walk, or even take the buses together to classes. After our 11 o’clock class we got some lunch, messed around a bit, and then headed to our 5 o’clock. It wasn’t until we got there that we realized we were in the same class. Room 105, English 101.

When we walked in the room I looked at Connie, “Oh hey roomie, long time no see!”

“Come here often?” He replied with a smile.

When I looked around the room I was pleasantly surprised to see Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Eren, and Armin all sitting there.

“Hey no way!” I said in excitement.

“Hi Sasha!” Armin cheerfully said, “I guess people who live in the same row of dorms get to be in the same English class together!”

“That’s awesome!” Connie said sounding pleased.

“Oh god not you two!” Jean said jokingly.

“Hey, we are a blessing!” I joked, “So what’s new with everyone?” It wasn’t until I said this that I notice four people I have never seen before.

“Hey Sasha, Connie! This is Armin and I’s other friend growing up, Mikasa! And this is her roommate Annie!” Mikasa was a very stoic looking girl with black hair and no expression on her face. Annie, pretty much the same except she had blonde hair and a more bitchy expression.

“Hi! Nice to meet you both! I’m Sasha!”

“Hey, I’m Connie!”

Neither of them looked very amused Mikasa gave us a formal “Hello” and Annie said, “So, you guys are the mismatched roommates. You better be careful, if anyone finds out and isn’t comfortable with it they will report you. Wouldn’t that be a pity.”

She was cheerful. I’m so glad I met her. “Uh- thanks for the tip” I said back. The look on Connie’s face matched how I was feeling on the inside. Somewhere between ‘fuck you’ and ‘shit, people can report us?’

Before either of us had a chance to say anything Ymir interrupted “Now that your little introduction party is over, come join one a little more cheerful!” she snorted “This is Bertoldt and his boyfriend/roommate Reiner!” Bertoldt was a crazy tall guy with dark brown hair and a nervous expression. I couldn’t tell if he was sweating or not because I couldn’t see that high! The only way to describe Reiner- Muscles. Holy shit! Most of the guys here, with the exception of Armin and Eren, could probably bench press Connie for laughs, but I think Reiner could bench press Marco!

“Hi! Nice to meet you I’m Sasha!”

“Hey! Connie!”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Bertoldt said.

“Look at you straights! Breaking the system!” Reiner said with a laugh followed by a chuckle from Ymir.

“Oh, we’re not, like, together or anything,” I said trying not to make the situation weird for Connie.

“No man you have it all wrong!” He laughed, “We are just roommates!”

“You aren’t dating?” Reiner asked and we both shook our heads. “You just met each other?” We nodded in response. “How did you manage to get a random roommate of the opposite gender?” He asked and we both stopped moving. I was starting to conceal a laugh along with everyone else who knew the story while Connie was trying to conceal a look of shame.

I’m glad Ymir answered for us because I know Connie didn’t want to! She told them the story and even got a laugh out of Mikasa and Annie.

I leaned over to Connie and whispered, “I’m sorry Connie! I think we only make friends when we tell this story.”

“Oh well, let them laugh right?” he chuckled.

When class started we spent the entire class doing random ice breakers even though we already knew each other basically, but Professor Pixis did not let up. They weren’t even fun ice breakers. We just kind of sat around and talked. Professor Pixis was not very enthusiastic about anything, except for keeping our bags under our desks and our feet flat on the floor.

Although, one thing _did_ come out of the icebreakers. I noticed when Armin was talking about studying abroad, Eren was staring at him. He was intrigued by the thought of traveling and he just couldn’t take his eyes off of Armin the entire time. It wasn’t a blank stare either, something you would expect from someone like Eren. He was taking in everything Armin was saying, like if he didn’t he might lose a moment with him. I think, and this could just be me, but I think Eren might have a crush on Armin.

Anyway, the rest of class and the next few weeks went on without a hitch! All of us hung out on the weekends playing games and teasing one another. But most importantly, Connie and I became best friends. We were practically inseparable! If people invited me somewhere they knew they were inviting Connie too and vice versa. Not that anyone invited us separately anywhere anyway. Connie and I became the friends who could easily joke around with each other and be serious when we needed to, not that that happened a lot. When we had nights to ourselves we would eat ourselves sick and play video games until the early hours of the morning. Nothing was really weird between us ever after the first few weeks. We would tease each other, have pun offs, practically beat each other up over video games, and see who could eat the most food. It was how friendships should be. All I was hoping for going into college was a career and some friends and I couldn’t have asked for better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Springles friends! Sorry I'm a little late on pasting. Life. AmIright? Don't worry this fic will be completed because it is all written and just waiting to be posted after some minor editing. Since it is short, that explains the length between posts. (Once a month) Sorry! But thank you all for your kind comments and such. You guys rock and stay funny!


	3. We're Going Down, I'm Yelling OH SHIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie cannot prevent the inevitably of Sasha's clumsiness or his own emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my geez, I am so so sorry I haven't posted! College is kicking my ass! I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are going to be more and more interesting... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Connie Springer POV

After the first few weeks of school Sasha and I became close- I mean really close! She was probably the best and coolest friend I have ever had. When she wasn’t making me laugh, she was bringing joy to the people around her. I just thought that was so cool! That and she was always putting food in her mouth, but so was I! After a while, there was barely any recognition that we were mismatched roommates from any of our friends because, in a sense, we weren’t mismatched at all. We were perfectly placed with each other. The only difference between us was I had a penis, and she didn’t, that and she had hair on her head. So, it was about, mid-October when Sasha probably had the worst weekend of her life! You don’t even know! Hold onto your seats for this!

Anyway- it was a Friday, and for whatever reason Sasha was up and in the shower around 10:30 Am. I was lying in my bed, asleep, when all of a sudden, the most obnoxious sound started coming from the red square by the door. Dammit, I just want to sleep! I thought. It was the fire alarm, and I guess we were having a fire drill.

As I was getting out of my bed and putting on a hoodie and shoes, I heard the shower going and then heard Sasha yell, “Aaaawwww Whaaaaat!?” As much as I wanted to laugh at this, I knew I couldn’t because it hit me. Shit, I have to see Sasha in a towel. I didn’t wait for her, I walked out the door and met with everyone as they were crowding around the fence. Everyone was huddled up because it was fall, in Minnesota, in the morning, and it was fucking cold! 

Everyone in the huddle was still groggy from sleeping. “Hey Connie, where’s Sasha?” Christa asked sweetly.

“Well…” I trailed off rubbing the back of my neck, but before I could continue my thought, Sasha walked out of the door in her towel, dripping wet. When they all saw her, everyone, of course, started chuckling.

“Haha, v-very funny you guys!” she said sarcastically.

“Looking good Sasha,” Jean said jokingly. The statement made me slightly uncomfortable.

“Sh-shut the F-fuck up J-Jean!” she stuttered. She was shaking, completely freezing because she was wet and it was close to 30 degrees outside.

“Are you okay Sasha?” Armin asked.

“I-I’m f-fine,” she replied through chattering teeth.

“Here,” I said as I took off my hoodie. I was wearing a t-shirt under it, so it wasn’t necessary. I put the hoodie over Sasha, put the hood up and pulled the strings a little, and tied the sleeves together because I knew she wouldn’t use them because she needed to keep her towel up. “Now you won’t catch hypothermia!” I laughed.

In doing this, I received mocking grins from Ymir and Reiner, and death glares from Eren and Jean. They still thought I was trying to sleep with Sasha! After all that time! It was like, “no hetero” with Sasha!

“Th-Thanks Connie!” Sasha said as she walked over to the huddle.

“Sasha you look freezing!” Marco said concerned.

“Warm me, Mama Marco!” Sasha laughed. I think Marco would have argued with her had he not felt so terrible that she was practically naked in this cold. So instead he just rolled his eyes and hugged her over the shoulders for warmth. At that moment, I wished my sweatshirt were longer. I hated that my sweatshirts weren't big and baggy on her like a normal guys’ would be. It just bothered me. And I also hated how Marco was holding her. Not because he was going to try anything, he was gay after all, just that, I can never hold her in that way. I can never comfort her the way he was because I barely come past her shoulders! I wanted to comfort her and hold her like that, but I couldn't! I mean, no hetero though.

Ymir called me over, with a stupid smirk on her face, while Marco, Armin, and Christa were working on keeping Sasha warm.

“That was smooth shorty, I didn’t think you had it in you,” she grinned.

“What are you talking about?” I said confused.

“You putting the moves on Sasha bro!” Reiner laughed.

“What!? I didn’t put any moves on anyone!” I tried to defend myself, “She had no clothes and I had a hoodie to spare!”At this, Jean and Eren softened up, and Ymir and Reiner frowned.

“One-day shorty, you’ll get it one day,” she said as she shook her head and grinned.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but stop calling me shorty!” I snapped back at her which just caused her to laugh.

“So you weren’t putting the moves on her?” Eren asked because he was slow as fuck understanding the situation.

“No Eren, No Jean. I wasn’t. You guys can’t honestly tell me that you wouldn’t have done the same. You’re out here in boxers and t-shirts. I had an extra article of clothing, and I let the naked girl have it. Happy? Jesus you guys, I may be stupid but I can understand the needs of basic human function, and when someone is violently shaking I think they need more clothes!” And with this statement, I had made my point very clear that I was not trying to hit on Sasha by giving her my hoodie. Christ! Was that so hard?

“Okay man, sorry,” Eren said.

“Look, I know you guys mean well, but for Christ sake!” I said laughing at this point just to lighten up the mood.

“She was practically naked Eren,” Jean laughed, and from there everything was okay. When I looked over at Sasha she had Marco behind her, Christa to her right, and Armin to her left. They were all hugging her and trying to keep her warm. It was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen! I will go to my grave swearing it wasn’t cute, but I can’t deny that it was. _Look at that layer of cute around a big old package of adorable!_ I thought. _Wait, shit._

When we got the all clear from the RAs, I had never seen Sasha move so fast! She quickly thanked everyone for the temporary body heat and then sprinted back to the dorm door. It was a shame she didn’t have her key.

“CONNIE! H-HURRY THE F-FUCK UP!” she yelled. I laughed. _Sasha doesn’t use the word “fuck” often, and when she does it’s cute_. I thought. _Shit, stop_! Anyway, I ran to the door and unlocked it as fast as I could and let her run into the bathroom while I slipped off my shoes and went back to sleep.

I woke up about two hours later and looked over to see that Sasha had created a blanket cocoon in her bed. She was awake and scrolling through her phone like she usually was when I glanced over at her bed.

“Got blankets?” I asked jokingly with a smile.

“I’m. Still. Cold.” She said with a slight chuckle “That’s the last time I wake up early to look nice!”

“Look nice? What are you talking about?” I asked because I was genuinely confused. I thought Sasha looked nice all the time. I mean, in a friendly way. Her usual ponytail and bangs weren't nice? What was?

“I just thought,” she started, “‘Hey Sasha, you should do your hair today! Makeup if you’re up to it!’ but no, the fire alarms had to go off and totally ruin my good feeling for the day!” I felt Sasha’s rage from the fire alarms as I started to get saddened too by the fact that I couldn't see a fancy Sasha.

Jokingly I replied, “How dare you, Sasha! How dare you actually try! Go stand in the cold and think about what you have done!” I teased before she laughed “Well, I’m going to take a shower. You’re seriously still cold?” I asked. Sasha just nodded, and with this I didn’t even think twice about putting all the blankets on my bed onto her. “Better?” I laughed.

“I’ll let you know when you get out of the shower,” she chuckled, “Thanks.”

Before I turned to the bathroom to take my shower, I noticed that Sasha still had on my sweatshirt. I could see the hood poking out of the mound of blankets. _Huh, weird._

My showers take about 5 minutes at the most, so I was surprised to see Sasha sleeping when I got out. _I didn’t think I was gone too long? She must have warmed up a little more and passed out._ I concluded.

Before I had enough time to think about how in the world she fell asleep so fast, my stomach growled. _Crap. Sasha usually ends up cooking something or we go to the cafeteria together._ I thought. I knew I needed to bring her something too if I were going out to eat, but what? A pizza was over-done, and lord knows I can’t cook anything! After thinking this through far more than I needed to I decided that fried rice sounded good, so I put on some shoes and headed out.

The nearest Asian food restaurant wasn’t too far from the dorms, so I decided just to walk it out. When I finally got there and walked through the door, Christa was standing there looking over the menu. It was weird to see her alone like this. If there weren’t guys following her around like puppies, Ymir was there scaring them off. There was no denying Christa was sweet and pretty, but she wasn’t really my type. I needed someone I could bro out with, but a female bro. A female bro I can kiss and stuff. Bro-dette? Girl- bro? What was I talking about again? OH! Yeah, Sasha! Wait. No. I was definitely talking about seeing Christa. Christ.

“Hey, Christa!” I said with a smile as I walked closer to the counter.

“Oh hey Connie!” she smiled back, “What are you doing here? I mean besides getting food of course.”

“Well Sasha fell asleep while I was in the shower, so I figured I should have food ready when she wakes up. You know how Sasha is,” I laughed and received a giggle from Christa.

“That’s really nice of you. Is Sasha okay? It was really cold this morning; I hope she didn’t get sick!” Christa inquired. This troubled me because I didn’t even think of Sasha getting a cold. _Maybe that’s why she fell asleep so fast!_ I thought in a slight panic.

“She was still cold when I got in the shower, so I gave her some of my blankets, by the time I got out she was out like a light!” I chuckled and started looking through a nearby menu.

“Hmm.. interesting,” Christa said with a slight smirk. _What the heck is that supposed to mean? Ah, whatever back to food!_

“No Ymir?” I asked trying to make small talk while I was waiting for someone to take my order.

“Oh, no she stayed behind to study for her law test on Monday. So, I’m taking her back some food,” she chuckled, “Guess we both had the same idea?”

“Guess so,” I smiled back, “So, uh, how do you even handle Ymir all the time? I mean, she’s a bit, you know, Ymir.” My choice of words may not have been the most descriptive, but Christa knew what I meant.

“Oh,” she laughed, “I know she has a rough exterior and, well interior too, but we’ve really bonded. She can be nice! I know she doesn’t show it in a popular way, but she actually likes hanging around everyone.”

“Huh, guess I never thought of it that way,” I chuckled. Finally, someone walked up to the counter to take our orders. Since we ordered the same time, mine and Christa’s food came out at the same time, and we walked back to the dorms together. We pretty much just chatted the entire time. You know small talk. Until Christa decided to play investigator.

“It was nice of you to give Sasha your hoodie earlier,” Christa said out of nowhere.

“Yea, I guess, what are friends for right?” I shrugged it off trying to avoid the topic because, frankly, I was sick of the topic.

“You guys are pretty close aren’t you?” She said smiling. It was a sweet smile, but behind it was evil because Christa was trying to make a point or something. I could just tell!

“Yea,” I replied sheepishly “I mean, she’s like my best friend so…” I trailed off trying not to stick to the topic.

“Connie,” She said innocently.

“Christa?” I laughed.

“Do you like Sasha?”

“Of course I like Sasha!” I laughed “Like I said, she’s my best friend” I smiled and avoided the real question.

“I mea-,” She started and then gave in and smiled “Very well.” We continued talking like normal. _Not today Christa_. I thought. _Not today!_

Christa and I got to our neighboring doors and parted ways. When I walked in the room, Sasha was still fast asleep and still wrapped into the blankets. I figured I should probably wake her up before her food got cold, but then I thought, _she might like some hot chocolate too right? Hot chocolate and steak fried rice? Not the best combination but it’s warm!_

After stirring the hot chocolate, I walked up to Sasha’s bed. Since it was lofted, we were face-to-face. “Saaaaash!” I whispered, “I got you food! And warm beverage!”

Sasha started to stir and groan a little bit because she didn’t want to get up. “Uuuugghhh!” She said pulling the covers over her head.

I laughed, “Come on Sash you wouldn’t want your fried rice to get cold!”

She peeked her eyes out of the covers at this and asked, “What kind of fried rice?”

“The steak kind,” I smiled knowing that I had her on the hook

“Well, you got me, Connie,” she laughed and slid down the side of her bed to go and eat the food, carrying all the blankets with her. _Yep, she most definitely is wearing my hoodie._ I thought to myself as I sat down on the floor next to her, sliding her the hot chocolate.

“Still cold?” I asked watching her eat the rice with all of the blankets draped over her shoulders.

“Mmmm, I’m much better now. Your blankets were still warm when you gave them to me, so that helped” She started, continuing to eat but stopped. She looked up at me while I was shoveling rice into my mouth “Oh yeah, thanks for letting me borrow your hoodie, blankets, and for the rice and hot chocolate,” she chuckled, “Lesson learned, never get up before noon.”

“Oh. Eh, it was nothing, well I mean it was something,” I laughed, “You were the one wearing nothing!” Sasha tried to conceal a blush, laughed, and continued, “I didn’t even care that I was in a towel! It was just so damn cold!”

“Well, it’s over now. and that means now I can kick your butt in Smash Bros!”

“Oh Connie,” she smirked and leaned over to pat my head, “So young, so naïve!”

We spent the rest of the day like we normally did, eating, video games, playfully fighting over the outcomes of the games, and goofing off. I would make a joke, she would make a joke, and then Jean would yell through the door to tell us our puns were lame which was followed by a swift “Shut the fuck up Jean!” from Sasha and I. It was kind of our catchphrase to him. I swear he lived by that door! Always so nosey!

It was around 2:30 Am when we realized our eyes hurt from looking at the screen all day and decided to head off to bed. Now, remember when I told Sasha that it was all over now? I was wrong! I was terribly, terribly wrong!

I had started to shift my position in my bed sometime between 3:15 and 3:30. I don’t really remember because I was half asleep at this point. While I was turning, I could hear Sasha rolling too, which I didn’t think twice about, but Sasha didn’t stop rolling.

I heard a large gasp that was quickly followed by a large THUD on the ground beside Sasha’s bed. “Ow,” She squeaked out in pain.

I jumped up as fast as I could and started heading over to her bed. “Sash are you okaa-ahh!” my sentence was interrupted by a beanbag chair on the floor, which I tripped on and fell right on top of Sasha’s back!

“Oof!” she huffed as I fell on top of her, “Oh my God. Get off!”

I scrambled up as fast as I could and helped her roll off of her stomach and on her back. “Are you okay!? What happened!?” I asked not knowing what to say.

“I fell out of bed” She whined trying to hold back tears, “I-I think I hurt my ankle,” she said trying to push herself up but immediately stopping when she put pressure on her left arm. “AAHH! FUCK!” she yelled and laid back down.

“Do you need me to drive you to the emergency room!?” I asked practically frantic because I didn’t know how to handle this. Sasha nodded and then there was a knock on the internal door.

“Uhm, guys, is everything okay in there? I heard a large noise and-,” thank fuck it was Marco!

I hopped up and opened the door. “Marco! Sasha fell out of her bed and dropped like, four feet, to the floor and now I am taking her to the hospital!” I said all in one breathe.

Marco’s eyes went wide as he looked at Sasha on the floor. “I’m coming too; I’ll get dressed,” He said and then walked back into his room slightly keeping the door ajar.

It was still dark as fuck in our room, so I went and turned on the bathroom light. When I turned around and looked at Sasha, I froze. My eyes went wide “Sash. Why don’t you have any pants on?”

Sasha’s eyes then also went wide as she tried to pull her shirt down. “I- shit. Uhm,” she stuttered and then took a big breath. “I never wear pants to bed! I always wait until you’re trying to fall asleep, and then take them off under the covers, hide them in between my bed and the wall, and put them back on in the morning!” she let out all in the same breath.

“Oh my god is this why you fell out of bed!?” I yelled back at her trying not to laugh.

“Christ Connie! Will you just hand me my fucking pants!” She snapped, completely embarrassed.

I looked under some of the blankets that were draped over the side of the bed where Sasha fell and, sure enough, there were Sasha’s fucking pants. I grabbed them and handed them to Sasha. With a hurt leg and a hurt arm, this would have been amusing to watch, but I respectably turned the other way. At least until she called my name.

“Uhm… Connie,” Sasha said abnormally shy. When I turned around to look, the waistband of her pajama pants was right below her knee, and only her left foot was completely through the hole. “W-would you mind…uhm…maybe?” Sasha pleaded. There was no more need for the explanation of what Sasha wanted me to do. I had to help her PUT HER PANTS ON! What have I gotten myself into? I thought in a panic. _Fuck Connie, you can’t be weird! She is obviously embarrassed. It will be okay._

Concealing how uncomfortable I was, I looked at Sasha, shook my head and slightly laughed, “Jesus Sash, you are more accident prone than I am!”

“Says the guy who tripped and fell on top of me!” During this conversation is when I helped her get her right ankle through the hole and started to carefully pull up her pants. Just keep talking Connie. Don’t make it weird.

“Sash, I’m going to get every guy who tries to date you to say ‘Did it hurt?... When you fell from your bed?’” And with these words I pulled Sasha’s pants up over her pelvic region and my hands brushes up against her hips. I mean, not that that last part was important…

Sasha would have definitely punched me if she wasn’t in pain. “If you tell anyone I try to date in the future about this Connie I swear to god!” She laughed trying to ignore the pain.

I threw on some jeans and my shoes and grabbed my keys and my phone when Marco walked back through the door. “Sasha are you okay?” he asked concerned.

“Yea, fine, let’s just go,” She said.

Marco and I tried to get Sasha to maybe stand up and try to hobble over to the car, but she was not successful. “Here Marco, can you open the door?” I asked as I handed him my car keys.

Then, like the motherfucking Hulk, I picked up Sasha princess style and started for the door. Yeah, that’s right! Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m weak! I mean Sasha wasn’t really that heavy, but still! I can be strong! When it matters!

I could tell Marco was surprised I had it in me because, honestly, I was too, but he opened the door that lead outside and then the passenger door of my car. He rolled the seat all the way back so Sasha would have room for her leg and then I gently set her in the car. After making sure her seat belt was all buckled, Marco and I got in the car, and I started driving.

“I’m so sorry guys,” Sasha said with her head drooping down, “I didn’t mean to make you guys take me or miss sleep.”

“Sasha it was an accident. You didn’t fall out of bed on purpose!” Marco said trying to comfort her.

“No, it’s cool Sash. I mean, it’s not cool you fell but don’t worry about it. Sorry, I fell on top of you!” I chuckled “I really hate that bean bag chair!”

Sasha let out a laugh which was a good sign that she was finally starting to realize how ridiculous the situation was. About halfway to the hospital Marco’s phone started to ring.

“Hey Jean,” he answered, “No, I’m not at a party with Connie and Sasha we are going to the hospital.” At this, I could here Jean very clearly yell ‘WHAT?!’. Marco replied with, “Uh, yeah Sasha had an accident.” There was a pause followed by Marco sighing with a chuckle, “She fell off her bed.” Sasha’s face immediately went into her good hand, and she started shaking it while slightly laughing. “No Jean, you don’t need to come to the hospital, I think we have it under control.” Marco said bye and hung up the phone.

“I’m never going to live this down am I?” Sasha asked with a laugh.

Marco and I grinned, “Nope,” we said at the same time causing Sasha to chuckle and try and hide her face some more.

When we got to the hospital, we had to sit in a room for 30 minutes until the doctor came in and Sasha kicked both of us out. Marco and I sat in the waiting room for another 30 minutes until the doctor told us x-rays were being done at the moment, and it would be just a little bit longer. So all we could do was wait.

Just as Marco and I were joking about how ridiculous the situation was we heard a familiar voice call to us. “Marco! Connie!” It was Christa with Armin following behind her. They both practically sprinted towards us. Marco and I were both really surprised to see them because, at the time, it was around 5 a.m.

“Hey guys,” I said surprised, “What are you doing here? And how did you get here?”

“Jean let us borrow his car!” Armin said.

“He did?” Marco questioned sounding shocked, “But wait, how did you even find out about this? I figured you would all be asleep!”

Armin to a deep breath and started to explain “Well at around 4, Jean came knocking at my door to ask Eren for help building something for Sasha. When I asked what and why, he told us what had happened and how he was never going to let her forget it,” He chuckled at this last bit.

Christa continued, “Ymir and I were woken up by hammering noises coming from your room, so we went to investigate. Well, Ymir went to pound your face in, and I went to stop her. We were surprised when Armin opened the door. He told us what happened, and after Ymir had stopped laughing, she stayed behind to help Jean and Eren while Jean told us to see how it was going.”

I looked at Marco and chuckled, “I hate that you guys have free access to our room.” Then I looked at Christa and Armin and raised an eyebrow, “Building something? What are they doing?”

Armin and Christa just chuckled, “Oh, you’ll see,” she said, ignoring the fact that Jean was trotting around my room with Eren and Ymir.

I updated Armin and Christa about what was going on. We all sat around and waited another half an hour until Sasha finally hobbled around the corner and into the waiting room. She had crutches in her hand, but wasn’t using them, and had a wrap around her right ankle and a small cast around her left wrist.

“Sash!” I said standing up to meet her followed by Marco, Armin, and Christa.

“Oh my gosh, Sasha are you okay?” Armin asked her. Sasha looked really surprised when she saw Armin and Christa.

“Hi-wait what are you doing here?” she asked smiling.

“We are here to see you silly!” Christa laughed.

“So what are the damages, Sasha?” Marco chuckled.

“Fractured wrist and a severely sprained ankle that will be healed in a week or two,” She replied with a laugh.

“Sash aren’t you supposed to be using those crutches?” I asked and crossed my arms. Trying not to laugh.

“Ssshh no…,” She whispered and laughed.

“Don’t be stubborn Sasha!” I joked back, “You’ll hurt yourself more!”

“That’s where you’re wrong Connie! You see if I use the crutches then I risk hurting my wrist more. It wasn’t a very well thought out plan to give these to me really. How am I supposed to use crutches with a broken wrist?” she smirked. I hated to admit it, but she was right. She really shouldn’t be using crutches with her wrist like that.

“Ready to go back to the dorms Sasha?” Marco asked laughing at her.

Sasha yawned and then let out a small smile “I just want to sleep.”

“I think sleep is called for!” Marco also chuckled starting to yawn.

We all started out the door, walking slowly to keep pace with Sasha and making sure she didn’t trip or something. “Sash, you really shouldn’t be walking on your ankle. You have to give it time to let the swelling go down at least!” I explained trying to knock some sense into her.

“Oh, yeah? And what would you suggest I do Connie?” She laughed as if her question was rhetorical. I looked at Marco, and he seemed to have the same idea as I did.

“At least let me take those Sasha, so you don’t trip on them!” Marco suggested. When she finally surrendered them, Marco looked at me and nodded giving me the go-ahead. From there I smiled back and picked Sasha up like I had earlier.

“AH! Put me down Connie!” She yelled and struggled to escape.

“NO! Stop squirming before you fall again!” I laughed but also was trying to hold onto her. She wouldn’t stop moving! Marco and Armin were laughing at our bickering while I ignored the smirk Christa was giving us. When Sasha finally realized she couldn’t escape, she pouted and surrendered. “Oh stop pouting Sasha, you know some girls would love to be carried everywhere!” I chuckled.

“I can do it myself Connie, God!” she joked with a little irritation. I didn’t care. I was going to carry her whether she liked it or not! Marco and I helped her into the car, and we temporarily parted with Armin and Christa before heading back to the dorms.

When we got back, I could see that Armin and Christa had already arrived because Jean’s car was back in its place. Sasha didn’t hesitate to jump out of the car before Marco and I could get to her. And when we got anywhere near her she pushed us away with her crutches.

“HAHA!” she yelled triumphantly, “There will be no more lifting me today! I am unstoppable!” As she said this, she realized she was at the door of our dorm and didn’t have a key. She pondered for a moment as Marco and I stared at her with the expression of ‘What-are-you-going-to-do?’. Sasha was not to be stopped. “You think obstacles can stop me?” she said lifting a crutch into the air “I am Sasha! Open this door peasant!” she demanded and then added a quick, “Please?” at the end trying not to break her stature.

Marco was laughing like crazy because I don’t think he has ever seen the full effect of Sasha when she is tired. She had already had her angry-pouty stage when I picked her up at the hospital, and now she was in, full-out, slap-happy mode.

“You’re so lame Sash,” I laughed as I started opening the door.

“Servants are to do what they are told and assist Queen Sasha in her time of need!” She laughed still trying to keep up this ancient royal façade.

“You know Queen Sasha, usually the peasants carry the Queen,” I smirked, trying to break her.

“You try to lift me up, and it’s OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” She exclaimed in a phony British accent.

I don’t think Marco knew what to do except continue laughing at this point because Sasha was being completely ridiculous. I mean this was normal for me because this is how we acted all the time, but not often in front of people. I think Sasha was just done and past the point of caring and honestly, so was I! I was exhausted! I could hear my bed calling me! I was so worried at the hospital that I didn’t even think to take a nap! Yes, okay, I was worried! I know Sasha is tough, but that was a big drop to the floor! And it sounded like it hurt! Me falling on top of her probably didn’t help.

Anyway, I opened the door and let Sasha walk inside first. To our surprise, we were greeted by Ymir, Jean, Eren, Christa, and Armin all standing in front of Sasha’s bed blocking something. When Sasha took a few steps inside to greet them, Eren started a slow clap that Jean and Ymir quickly joined. Those assholes.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny you guys,” Sasha said sarcastically, “Why are you all in my room? Can I sleep in my bed now?”

“Oh, but we made something for you Sasha!” Jean smirked.

Sasha looked at Marco and I confused, but all we could do was shrug at her because we were just as clueless. Ymir laughed, “We now present you with our gift Sasha!” and they all stepped aside to reveal a railing on the side of Sasha’s bed so she will never roll out of her bed again. As much as I hated that these guys were in my room all night, this was priceless!

“Oh my GOD!” Sasha said laughing, but getting slightly embarrassed. At this, we all burst into laughter. I couldn’t breathe! Jean made a funny, and it was perfect! How did he come up with that? I didn’t think he had it in him! This was probably getting back at Sasha for the first prank she pulled on him. Sasha quickly turned to me and asked. “Connie! Did you put them up to this!?” Jean’s joke was so good Sasha had thought that I had done it! Props to Jean!

I quickly raised my hands in defense. “I had nothing to do with this!” I said still laughing and watched her turn back to everyone else.

“You see Sasha,” Jean started, “when Marco had told me you had fallen off your bed I couldn’t resist! I had leftover stuff from my last sculpture piece. I needed help, so I asked Eren!”

“I couldn’t stop laughing when I heard Sasha!” Eren exclaimed holding back more laughter, “So I had to help! Armin stood by in case of medical assistance for a while when we were working.”

“Then I woke up to, what I thought was you and Connie doing it,” Ymir snorted, as I tried to hold back a look of shock and a blush. “I was going to let you guys finish, but I noticed it was a hammer and got really pissed! So I went to beat you guys to a pulp!” she smirked.

“That’s when I stepped in!” Christa continued, “I wasn’t going to let her beat you up! But Jean answered the door instead!”

“I told Armin and Christa to check on you and see how much time we had left!” Jean laughed. Of course, this plan was very well thought out in such a short amount of time.

“But we were worried about you too Sasha!” Armin interrupted sincerely.

“Thanks, Armin,” Sasha replied, “Now, for the rest of you assholes, how am I supposed to get in my bed? Even if I lower it, I can’t crawl in through the bottom like this! Now, what am I going to do?” I almost lost my shit at this because after she said it, everyone’s eyes when wide.

“Aw fuck!” Jean said, “I didn’t think about that!”

“But we- I mean- we didn’t- mother fu...,” Eren said trailing off.

“Well… Shit,” Ymir said sounding uninterested.

Sasha was laughing at their reactions at this point, “Who’s laughing now?”

“Well Sasha, you could always take Connie’s bed for the time being,” Christa said innocently. _What is her infatuation with making me feel things?_ I thought. _I mean, like normal things definitely. Not anything to do with Sasha. Nope._

Sasha glanced at me, and I shrugged, “It seems like a good solution to the mess these fuckers made!” I laughed and watched Sasha give me a smile.

“There problem solved!” Ymir said with a familiar smirk on her face.

“Thanks for the ‘thoughtful’ railing guys.” Sasha chuckled and shook her head, “But if you don’t mind leaving so we could all get some sleep?”

“I second that motion!” I said as I raised my hand.

“I’m down!” Eren yawned. Slowly, everyone started to file out, wishing Sasha to be well and making fun of her all at the same time. When everyone was gone, I made sure Sasha was all situated in my bed before I walked over to hers. I had to climb the ladder at the end and face plant into the bed, “Christ Sash, how do you handle this?”

“Patience and the need for storage!” she replied with a chuckle. I think after that she very quickly fell asleep, I’m not sure because I did too. All I remember thinking was how the bed smelt like Sasha. Like lilacs and cupcakes. It was soothing. And then I drifted off to sleep.

We continued to come to a close on the worst-weekend-ever, but not without one more mishap. Oh yes, it got worse. SO much worse!

It was Sunday evening, and I was helping Sasha tie a plastic bag around her arm so she could take a shower. I don’t even know how she took a shower like that. Like, she actually had to worry about washing her hair and stuff too! With only one hand! But I didn’t question it.

“There!” I said finishing tying the knot on the bag “the college way of waterproofing your cast!” I chuckled.

“And all because I was trying to remove my pants!” Sasha laughed, “By the way, thanks for leaving that part out of the story when we were telling everyone, it was bad enough I fell! No one needs to know why I fell.”

I chuckled in response and smirked, “No that can be our little secret….for now,”

Her eyes went wide, “Connie Springer! Don’t you dare!”

“I’ll see where this information takes me Sash,” I teased.

“I will put something in your food I swear!” Sasha threatened.

“If the there is a situation that would call for this funny story I can’t make any promises!” I joked.

“Cooooonnniiieeee!”

“Saaaaaaasshhhhaaaaaa!”

“Ugh, I’m getting in the shower!” she said seemingly defeated, but I knew the fight wasn’t over.

It happened all at once. It was fast and terrifying, but also in slow motion. Like I couldn’t move fast enough. I heard the bathroom door shut and then the click of the lock. I started to make my way to my bed.

I heard the sound of the water turning on and then the sound of the shower head streaming down water. I was sitting on my bed messing with my phone. I heard a loud thud come from the bathroom. It wasn’t just dropping soap or shampoo bottles; it was much bigger than that. I got worried really fast and walked quickly to the bathroom door.

“Sash are you okay!?” I yelled. No answer. “Sasha!” I said a little louder. Nothing “SASHA ARE YOU OKAY!?” I said yelling really loud. No answer.

At this point, I was nervous. I needed to know she was okay. The walls were thin so she should’ve heard me. Seeing the door was locked, I took one of Sasha’s bobby pins, unlocked it, and opened it slightly.

“Sasha I heard the noise and I just need to know if you’re okay!” I said trying not to panic. No answer. “Sasha can you hear me!?” No answer. I knew what the next step was but I’m wasn’t sure I was ready for it. “SASHA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING NOW! OTHERWISE I’M GOING TO HAVE TO LOOK IN THE SHOWER!” I yelled super obnoxiously. There was no way she wouldn’t have heard me. No answer. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ I thought in a panic.

I walked up to the shower curtain counting down for some reason “1….2….3!” as I said three I slowly pulled back the shower curtain enough to see Sasha’s head on the floor of the tub, her eyes closed, and blood running down the drain. “HOLY FUCK SASHA!” From that point I pulled back the shower curtain all the way, grabbed a towel, threw the towel on top of her, and lifted Sasha out of the tub ignoring the fact that I had just seen her naked. My heart fell to my chest. The shower got me all wet and Sasha was bleeding on me, but I didn’t care. I pulled Sasha out of there and took her out of the bathroom.

“MARCO, MARCO, MARCO, MARCO!” I yelled, panicking. Not knowing what to do! I grabbed one of Sasha’s blankets off of her bed, while still holding her in one arm, and wrapped it around her to give her more coverage than the shitty wet towel was doing.

“MAAARRRRRCOOOOO!” I yelled one more time before lowering Sasha to the ground and cradling her head. Marco quickly opened the door, “What’s wro- OH MY GOD SASHA!” he ran over to us and took my place. “What happened!?” he asked just as scared as I was.

“I think she fell and hit her head in the shower on the water spout!” I frantically explained when I heard Jean start in.

“What’s going on?” I heard him say from the other room. In a quick reaction, I ran and stopped him from coming in our room.

“No, you can’t go in there! Get Armin.” I demanded. “What why? Why are you wet? IS THAT BLOOD!?” Jean asked as he got sight of my sweatshirt.

“THIS ISN’T TIME FOR STUPID QUESTIONS JEAN! GO GET ARMIN! OR CHRISTA! She’s going to be a vet right? I don’t know that’s close enough right? JUST GO GET SOMEONE!” I spouted at Jean because he was being stupid! Jean darted out of the room, and I went back in where Marco was holding Sasha.

“I just…I heard her fall, and I asked if she was okay and she didn’t answer, and then I opened the door, and she didn’t answer and… and…,” I don’t know what I was trying to explain or why I was trying to explain anything. I just didn’t know what to do.

“Connie, Calm down. It’s okay. Just focus at the situation at hand. We have to stop Sasha’s head from bleeding and then she will be okay.” Marco said trying to calm me down. It actually worked a little. He had that mom quality to him.

I heard shuffling from the next room and then all of a sudden Armin appeared and I could breathe a little bit. He had a larger than life first aid kit with him that was about the size of a suitcase.

“What happened!?” he asked as ran to Sasha.

“She fell and hit her head in the shower,” Marco said sounding like a fucking nurse on some dramatic TV show or some shit! Jean and Eren were at the door at this point, eyes wide as they saw Sasha completely knocked out, wet, and wrapped in a blanket. _I swear if they yell at me for this_ \- I thought.

Armin started looking over Sasha’s head wound and then started treating it. Eventually, he got the bleeding to stop. Armin finished up by wrapping her head and putting a pillow underneath it. “She’ll be fine,” Armin reassured, “She will have a serious headache, a massive bump, and a small cut for a while, but I don’t see any signs of a concussion yet. I’ll check her eyes when she wakes up. However, if she doesn’t wake up within the next few minutes she needs to go to the hospital.”He was so professional. So calm. Even with his friends being hurt.

We all patiently waited for Sasha to wake up, and after two minutes she finally started to open her eyes.

“Wh-what-where-huh?” was all she could muster up to say. That’s Sasha for you.

“Shh… it’s okay Sasha. You had a little accident, but you are fine now,” Marco calmly reassured.

“Accident? Last I remember I was taking a shower and-,” her eyes widened, “Guys, I don’t have any clothes on- what happened!?” She said getting worked up and then reached at her head. “Ow my head…,” she whined and laid back down, “Wait, I remember I slipped, and then- nothing.”

“Connie heard you fall and pulled you out, It’s a good thing too, your head was probably covering the drain, and you could have drowned,” Marco said still comforting her and breaking the news to her gently. Sasha started to relax until she opened her eyes wide in shock and realization. _Aw, fuck_. I thought.

“Wait, Connie pulled me out?” She asked then looked at me and saw my wet and blood stained clothes.

“Duuuude… you saw me naked!?” She asked concealing a blush and trying to laugh it off.

“Sash- I didn’t mean to- I mean I- I waited outside- and then you said nothing- and then I had to make sure you were okay! And I-I-,” I tried to say, but words were never my strong suit- especially in awkward situations. I had always heard of people seeing their best friend naked all the time. However, this was different. I don’t know why, or how, but it was!

“Connie calm down. I’d rather it be you than, like, Jean or someone!” she chuckled as she held her head.

“Wow, fucking rude.” Jean rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sasha, can I look in your eyes and make sure you don’t have a concussion?” Armin asked politely.

“Sure,” Sasha shrugged as Armin watched her pupils react to the light. “You’re all set Sasha!” Armin smiled, “Need help with anything?”

“Uhm, could you help me up, and, stuff? I’m very uncomfortable,” she chuckled and then looked towards Jean, Eren, and I at the door. A look of ‘get-the-fuck-out-I’m-naked’ it looked like it was more towards Jean and Eren, but I knew when to leave!

“We’re gone!” I said with my hands up and walked into Jean and Marco’s room.

Shutting the door behind us, I knew what was coming- _God dammit_. I looked up, and they were staring at me. Of course.

“Soooo…,” Eren started. “You pulled Sasha out of the shower?” he asked, looking at me questioningly. I couldn’t handle it. All I could think to do was facepalm.

“Yes. I saved Sasha from drowning or bleeding out. Whatever would have happened first. Look, guys, if you’re going to lay into me for this, don’t. I heard her fall. I went to see if she was okay and she didn’t answer. I warned her I was opening the door, and then I warned her I was opening the shower curtain. I practically screamed it! So, before you start in on me because I ‘wanted’ to see Sasha naked, think about it. She has a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Wouldn’t you have done the same for Armin or Marco?” I got two unexpected reactions from what I said. First, Jean was as red as a lobster when I mentioned saving Marco from a shower catastrophe. Either he was deeply concerned for Marco and worried that this would ever happen to him, or he couldn’t handle the thought of Marco naked.

The other reaction was from Eren, “I see what you mean Connie. It was wrong of us to be even slightly concerned about this.” He said with a serious face. I bet the Armin thing got him! They are best friends after all.

“Well, good!” I said in slight surprise, “I’m glad we are on the same page then!”

“Is Sasha like, a pain in the ass to take care of?” Jean chuckled.

“You have no idea!” I laughed, but part of that wasn’t true. She was a pain in the ass because she wouldn’t let you help her, but I liked helping her out and being there for her. It was nice to just spend time with her.

Marco opened the door to let us back in the room, Sasha was laying in my bed with the blankets on her and, fortunately, some clothes. _Thank god, clothes. Fortunately? Unfortunately? No, fortunately…I think._

“I’m just going to stay here for the rest of the night…my life…whatever,” she laughed and so did everyone else, “Thank you so much guys!”

I thanked everyone too as they started to leave. When they were gone, I looked at Sasha, now trying to get that image out of my head. “I never thought I would meet someone more accident prone than me!” I laughed as I tripped over that damn beanbag again but didn’t fall.

“Are you sure about that?” Sasha laughed seeing my trip. There was a short pause before she spoke again. “Thanks for saving me, Connie,” she sounded sincere and serious. “I’m glad you were the one who pulled me out. You’re my best friend after all,” she smiled.

Ignoring the jabbing feeling I just received in my chest, I replied, “anytime Sasha, I’m just sorry I had to see you naked, you know, I mean, without your permission and all!” I rubbed the back of my neck trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

Sasha got that evil look in her eye and replied with a smirk, “That’s okay Connie, that just means we have to make it even!”

“Wh-what!?” I asked completely shocked! No way! I thought. I mean why not? But no!

“It’s only fair! I didn’t have a choice!”

“Sash, I saved your life! I think we are even!” I was trying to hide my blush. Trying so hard!

Sasha totally saw my blush and took advantage of it. “No need to get embarrassed Connie, it’s just a penis” she said as she started laughing hysterically and watching my face get to fire truck color!

“I’m not letting you see my dick, Sasha!” I said quietly because I didn’t want Jean, Eren, or anyone to hear!

“Relax Connie! I don’t actually want to see your penis!” she laughed, “but if you get me a dick in a box for Christmas I might lose my shit! I might actually die from laughter! ‘Here lies Sasha-,” she started.

“‘You died bitch because you weren’t ready for the D,'” I laughed and caused Sasha to go into a laughing fit! She laid on the bed clutching her sides, trying to breathe, and rolling around a little bit. “Sasha it wasn’t that funny!” I laughed with her.

“We are so weird Connie,” she said smiling when she calmed down a bit.

“What is normal?” I chuckled. And that was the end of Sasha’s torment and also the end of my embarrassment! Poor Sasha, she was so injured, but she always had a smile on her face! And poor me! I mean, I wasn’t hurt like Sasha, but this was definitely a lot for me to handle! Between driving to the hospital at four a.m., helping Sasha get dressed, saving her life, seeing her in a towel, carrying her to the car, seeing her naked I was physically and emotionally drained.


	4. I wanna dance with somebo- SHIT YOU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meddling Sasha convinces Connie that they can get their friends to fall for one another while also bringing some feelings of their own to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys, okay so I am trying to get some of these chapters up quicker! Thank you all for such positive feedback and I apologize for not responding to comments!!! I love you all and I hope you liked this!

Sasha Braus POV

\-----------------------

Embarrassment- complete and total embarrassment. That was all I could think when I was lying in Connie’s bed trying to fall asleep that Sunday night. My head was still pounding because of the fall. _Why me? What did I do? Is it because I steal food off of Connie’s plate when he’s not looking? Connie. He saw me naked._ Just the thought of it sent red blush up my neck and to my cheeks. _Good thing the room is dark. Connie is my best friend. It only makes sense for him to save me right? I know best friends who have seen each other naked. No big deal right?_ Why could I not stop processing that information? I just pictured the scene in my head, over and over. I wasn’t awake to see it, of course, but how did Connie react? Did he stare? Did he get embarrassed? There was a wet towel on me, so obviously he had enough sense to throw one on me before dragging me out. But why? Because he was my friend and didn’t want to see me that way? And then there was the blanket. _Everyone has seen me in a towel before, why the blanket too? I mean I’m thankful, but why?_ I couldn’t sleep because of the pain, and I kept overthinking absolutely everything. 'That’s what this is, overthinking! Right, Sasha, there was no way that…'

Anyway, falling asleep that night was nearly impossible, and getting up for my 11 a.m. was even worse. _ugh_. I thought and turned my alarm off. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep any more than I had that night if I skipped class, so I decided just to get up. To my surprise, Connie also sat up over in my bed and started getting out.

“What are you doing?” I asked in a groggy, sleepy voice. Connie never got up when I did. Since he has little hair and very little surface area, his showers never took long. He always let me go first because I took longer, but he never got up when I did.

“Well, I figured you needed help tying a bag over your cast” he yawned and grinned “plus I can’t be sleeping while you are in the shower. I’d hate not to be able to help if you fell again.”

I rolled my eyes because he was right, I couldn’t tie the stupid bag myself, and I couldn’t be trusted alone in the shower! I felt so useless! I  had always done stuff for myself, and I hated having people do things for me! “Oh, yeah…” I said looking at my arm and foot “I hate not being able to do anything!” I grumbled as I got up and hobbled over to my dresser to get stuff ready. Connie laughed at me, “You think this is funny Connie?” I joked.

“Considering you are forced to sleep in pants now yes! It is humorous!” he chuckled “You know, your pants are what started all of this in the first place!”

I looked at Connie with a blank expression, then smiled “You, of all people, you haven’t gone to bed in just your boxers, or briefs, or whatever you wear, before?”

“What? No! I mean, I get cold!”

“You, my dear friend, have not lived!” I laughed “Besides, that’s what blankets are for!”

“Sasha,” Connie started partially serious, but not really “are you telling me… that when you were under the blankets, warming up from outside on Friday, you didn’t have pants on?”

“Nnnnoooopppe,” I said popping the “P” sound.

Connie slightly glanced up and me from tying the bag around my arm and looked back down quickly. _Are his cheeks red or am I just tired?_ Maybe I hit my head too hard. “You are something else Sash” he chuckled.

We both continued getting ready and going to our regular classes. I was slower than usual of course, but I pushed through! On the way back to the dorms from class, we noticed a sign that read “HALLOWEEN BALL! Oct. 31st. 9-??” After a moment, we slowly looked at each other and smirked.

“We have to go!” I said excitedly “we have to have rad costumes too!”

“Yes!” Connie exclaimed excitedly “What should we go as!? There are so many options!”

We started walking along back to our dorms, well, I waddled, and I began thinking of our costumes. _Something to show that we are partners in crime! Wait, maybe not crime, maybe justice!_ And with that thought, I got a brilliant idea.“Connie, Batman and Robin!”

Connie’s eyes opened wide with excitement “Oh my god hell yea!” he said and laughed. Then, in a low voice, he said, “I’m Batman!”

I paused a moment before I chuckled, and, in a lower voice, said “No! I’m Batman!”

Connie looked confused “Wait what!? No, I’m Batman!” he laughed in a normal voice.

“Connie,” I started, chuckling “we both know why I should be Batman! I’m the cool one!”

“No way Sash! Last I checked I was the one saving your ass!”

“Connie, the sidekicks always do a large chunk of the work when the superheroes screw up!” I smiled not giving in because, I was going to be Batman!

“Sash, please don’t make me wear tights!” he groaned “what about Batman and Catwoman?”

“Not unless you want to be Catwoman!” I chuckled “Besides, they aren’t as classic at Batman and Robin!”

“Sasha, Won’t you be Robin? You would look better in the costume than I would!” he laughed, and I think I saw his cheeks turn red again, but it was probably my head “I mean, you actually have hair!”

“It wouldn’t look right if I were Robin and you were Batman!” I said trying not to bring up the fact that he was shorter than I was and he was going to be Robin, “I can’t hide my hair in the Robin costume! Plus, we can paint your hair fuzz black like Robin! Come on Connie, you have to admit that would look better!” I chuckled.

Connie let out a long and exaggerated groan, “Fiiiiiine! I’ll be Robin! I’ll wear the big boy tights and suck it up!”

I laughed at his dramatic response “That’s the spirit, Connie! You’ll see! It will be fun! Everyone will love it!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was standing outside the bathroom door waiting for Connie to come out. It was finally Halloween, and it was time to reveal our costumes! Connie had already seen mine and told me I looked rad, but I had yet to see his. “Are you done yet?” I teased.

“How do you put on these stupid tights!?” Connie yelled as he struggled.

“Roll them up to the toe, insert, pull up, and then do the other leg!”

“Why do girls do this!?” after he said that I heard a *Thud* followed by an “OW FUCK!”

“Are you okay in there?” I asked holding back a laugh.

“Yeeeaaaahh” he whined and continued shuffling around the bathroom. About 15 minutes later he finally came out in all of his Robin splendor! Black hair sprayed on perfectly and everything!

“See Connie! You make a perfect Robin!” I smiled.

“If you say so Sash” He laughed “Are Jean and Marco ready yet? They wouldn’t tell us what they were going as! I’ll check!”

I watched Connie knock on the internal door. Jean and Marco had been very secretive about what they were going to dress up as for Halloween. Jean always seemed so happy when he teased us about it while Marco, on the other hand, didn't seem quite so enthused.

The door finally opened and in stepped Jean and Marco. Connie immediately lost his shit and started dying of laughter while I tried very hard to keep myself together!

Jean was wearing new balance shoes with white ankle socks, denim jean shorts that were higher than they should have been, a white t-shirt that was tucked into the jean shorts, his hair was gelled back neatly, and he had a fake mustache.

Marco was wearing white capris, white keds, an orange blouse, and had a brown wig on that was pulled back into a ponytail almost like my hair!

“Oh my god!” Connie laughed and wasn’t able to keep it together!

I continued laughing but tried my best to be serious “I see Mama Marco and Daddy Jean but where are your costumes, guys?”

“Very funny Sasha,” Jean said sarcastically “Hiya kids!” he continued which made him look like a doofus.

“Wait, we’re the kids?” Connie questioned.

“Well of course you are,” Marco said trying not to feel embarrassed “only kids dress up for Halloween!” he laughed.

“But you guys are dressed up too,” I said with a smile.

“No, we aren’t. We are mom and dad!” Jean smirked.

Connie and I started laughing. They got us good there! It was too good! It was most definitely rehearsed! “Jesus Jean did you do this whole thing so you and Marco could make that one joke!?” Connie laughed.

Marco’s eyes went wide “Guys you don’t understand! It took so much practice to say that with a straight face!” he said as he spilled the beans.

“Marco!” Jean snapped as he playfully pushed him “You weren’t supposed to tell them that!”

I fake gasped through laughter as Jean pushed Marco and looked at Connie “Uh-oh Mommy and Daddy are fighting!”

Connie slapped his hands to his cheeks dramatically, “Daddy, please don’t hurt mommy! Not again!”

Jean rolled his eyes while Marco put his hand to his face “You two are ridiculous.” Jean said

“Well, we are just kids Dad” I laughed “kids who will remember this forever!”

Marco smirked, “They are right Dad, you shouldn’t hit a lady!” which caused Connie and me to laugh.

“Marco don’t you turn on me too!” Jean said in shock.

“Hey, this was your idea, Jean! I’m just getting into character.” Marco said with a sweet smile.

Jean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I think you just wanted to see what Marco looked like as a girl!” Connie chuckled, and I watched the reaction of the two boys. Marco instantly turned red. I had noticed this a lot lately with Marco when anything was mentioned about him and Jean together. There was no doubt in my mind that Marco had a crush on Jean. He was gay, they were roommates, and it made sense!

Anyway, Jean’s reactions to these comments always interested me. He would get flustered and try to conceal turning red. After an attempt to hide his initial shock to this, Jean struggled to reply quickly “Sure Connie, just like Sasha wanted to see you in a pair of tights!” I think I saw something weird. At this, Connie looked really, conflicted? I want to say. 'Huh, weird.'

“Damn straight!” I said with a smile “I wasn’t going to be Robin! I’m happy to see Connie in the tights because I’m not in them!”

“Hey!” Connie said, slightly pushing me now and laughing in surprise “You mean all that shit about these costumes ‘fitting better’ this way was all bull?”

“Not completely” I chuckled pushing Connie back “but mostly.”

“Kids no pushing.” Marco smiled “you are both too accident prone for that nonsense!”

We all laughed, between Connie and me; we would be the ones to trip on air at the same time and fall on top of each other.

“Alright, are we done messing around here? Are we ready to go?” Jean said impatiently.

“I don’t see your fanny pack Jean” I laughed “It doesn’t look like you are ready!”

“Very funny Sasha!” Jean said sarcastically as Marco, Connie, and I snickered. And from there we were off!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into a large, open space behind one of the dorms where the DJ was set up, and everyone was already dancing. I was practically jumping up and down with excitement!

“Sasha, are you going to be okay with your ankle?” Connie asked. I had gotten hurt a little over a week earlier, so my ankle was getting better. It only hurt when I moved it a certain way, but that wasn’t going to stop me from doing anything!

“Oh hush Connie I’ll be fine!” I laughed, and he rolled his eyes at me. I didn’t care! This looked like fun!

Before I could drag all four of us onto the dance floor, Ymir and Christa approached. “Hey look, it's tweedle dee and tweedle short!” Ymir chuckled. 'I wish Ymir wouldn’t tease Connie for being short. He hates that.' “And-” she trailed off looking Jean and Marco up and down “Oh, you must be mommy and daddy!” She continued laughing because she was kidding.

“Ha ha very funny Ymir” Connie rolled his eyes “But you hit the nail on the head with Jean and Marco! They are Mommy and Daddy!” He smirked.

Ymir didn’t look shocked or surprised. Instead, she let out a laugh and winked in mine and Connie’s direction. More like Connie actually. That’s weird... Before I had time to think about the unknown emotion rising within me Armin and Eren walked up to us “Sup friends!” Eren shouted. He then looked at Jean and started laughing hysterically “Why the fuck do you look so stupid?”

“Because Eren, I’m dressed as the typical ‘come-on-kids-lets-have-some-family-fun’ dad,” Jean said through his scowl. Watching Eren get Jean all worked up was hilarious and always will be, but it’s so hard to get him laughing again afterward! Talk about a pain in the ass! “Anyway, what the hell are you two supposed to be?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eren grinned “I’m Aladdin, and this is my trusted sidekick Abu!” he said as he pointed to poor Armin, who was actually in a monkey suit. He still looked completely adorable but not too pleased to be a monkey, kind of like Marco, who wasn’t too pleased to dress as a woman for the night.

“Shouldn’t Armin be the one who is Aladdin?” I joked “He is the one who wants to see the world and all its shining, shimmering, splendor!” Everyone started laughing at this except for Eren.

“What? No! I’m the one who is smooth like Aladdin! Armin couldn’t handle the shifty stealing and stuff!” Eren said trying to defend himself.

“Eren, Abu is the reason they almost got trapped in the cave of wonders for eternity!” Connie explained, “Abu is slyer than Aladdin is!” Eren’s face at this was priceless! All of us were laughing, and Eren just stood there, mouth open, and eyes open wide.

“Wait, so if Armin is Aladdin, who am I?” Eren asked confused. He was slow to realizing anything I swear!

“Princess Jasmine” Ymir snorted as everyone chuckled, but I noticed the reactions of Eren and Armin. While Armin was also laughing his face was turning red. Armin was gay too, and he had been friends with Eren since they were younger. It makes sense for him to hide his feelings. As for Eren, after he tried to stop blushing into oblivion, he got defensive.

“Hey shut up Ymir! What are you two supposed to be anyway?” He practically yelled at Ymir and Christa.

“Aladdin isn’t supposed to get angry” Ymir laughed “but if you must know I’m a fox-”

“And I’m a hound dog!” Christa giggled in her sweet way. It was a good thing Christa ended that sentence because Eren was about to snap at Ymir, but nobody can snap when Christa’s sweetness takes hold.

“Well everyone we can stand here like lame idiots in costumes, or we can dance over there like lame idiots in costumes!” I said with a smile and with that we all walked over to the dance floor! It was hard to get Marco and Armin to dance at first. Marco more so than Armin. They got embarrassed, but once we reassured them that no one was going to notice who they were they loosened up a bit. Connie constantly kept asking about my ankle and I had to keep reassuring him I was okay. Honestly, it hurt, a lot, but I was having too much fun to notice!

Somewhere in between the Cha-cha and electric slide, Connie and I lost everyone else in the group. We were in the most crowded part of the dance area, and we couldn’t see a thing. Only each other. And we could barely move! We were so squashed up on everyone else it was hard to even make our way out! In short, we were stuck. Sure enough, when the fast song ended, which we tried so hard to plot our escape during, a slow song came on. Instead of the floor completely clearing out as I had hoped, everyone around just latched onto the nearest person they could find. Two guys were trying to grab the same girl and they ended up getting into an argument. Connie and I noticed that one of them wouldn’t get the girl, and there was no other one in sight besides me! When we saw this struggle and both made the realization, we put our arms around one another at the same time and started rocking to the music like we were doing it from the start.

“Thank you” I laughed “that guy seemed violent!”

“Oh, uh, anytime” he chuckled.

“I guess now is a good time to tell you my theory” I smiled.

“Oh? And what has your evil mind thought of now?”

“Well, it’s not evil actually. It’s a theory about all of our friends.”

“What about them?”

“Well…” I started “I think they are all gay, and they all like one another” I smiled.

“You too?” Connie asked tilting his head to the side.

“What do you mean you too? You’ve had this theory the whole time and didn’t tell me?” I laughed and faked being offended.

“Well actually, the first night we were here and played cards, Ymir leaned over and told me that she had an excellent gaydar and that we were the only two straight people in the room” _It all makes sense now! Why she said Princess Jasmine to Eren, why she winked at Connie when she found out that Jean and Marco went as Mommy and Daddy! It's all clear to me!_ Before I could say anything, Connie continued “I’ve been noticing that Jean and Eren have been acting weird recently. Same for Christa! Instead of Ymir following her around, she now follows Ymir around. It’s like she has a spell on her or something!”

“Connie, it's fate. It has to be! They totally all like each other! The other day I caught Jean staring at Marco’s ass! And Eren is so protective of Armin and Armin is the only person he actually sits and listens too! I’ve seen him around their other friend Mikasa and he barely listens to a word she says.” When I said all of this, it probably sounded like a jumbled up mess, but Connie somehow understood what I was saying.

“So, what is your plan Sash?” Connie asked, smiling at me as our minds were pretty much linked in the same thought.

“Why don’t you talk to Eren and Christa and I’ll talk to Jean and Armin. We just need to implant the idea in their heads. For Eren and Jean, we need to trick them into thinking we already know about their crush on their friends, and then they should spill the beans themselves. Christa Just needs to be reminded of the good that can be inside Ymir, wherever that is, and she will melt like a Popsicle! You leave Armin to me! He’s too smart for our tricks!” I explained too pleased with my strategy.

“Sash” Connie Smiled “That is the most brilliant plan I can think of! And even if they all know what we are up to, they can’t say anything to each other without spilling their feelings! We can do it Sash! Team matchmakers go!” He said giving me a high five.  I returned the high five but noticed something; Connie kept looking around us. Kind of like he was looking for someone. He wouldn’t be able to see anyone in this crowd, so I had no idea what he was doing!

“Connie, what are doing? You look crazy!” I laughed trying to get an explanation.

“Oh, uh, nothing,” He said trailing off and continued looking. _He lied to me? Don’t lie to me!_

“Hey don’t lie to me! What are you doing?” I laughed trying to keep the mood light but was honestly kind of hurt that he wasn’t telling me something. “I know when you’re lying Springer!” I smirked.

Connie let out a long sigh and knew he wouldn’t get away from this “I was looking for Eren and Jean” he mumbled.

“Eren and Jean? Why?” I questioned with a slight smile “Sick of dancing with me?” I joked.

“What? No! I just, I mean...” He said fumbling over his words before he let out another sigh and continued “Promise you won’t get freaked out?”

I tilted my head to the side in concern. _Is Connie going to_ … but before I could finish that thought I said, “Okay I won’t get freaked out!”

“Okay, well,” Connie started saying while trying to avoid eye contact “I was looking for Eren and Jean because they are really sensitive about our roommate situation. They think I’m going to try and pull something with you and ruin our group of friends or hurt you in some way, I don’t know why they think I’m going to do anything or why they are the ones being so protective! Like hot damn! They freak out whenever I do something nice for you. They say I’m flirting!” He chuckled and continued “So if they saw this they might lose their shit!”

I was shocked. _Why the hell do Jean and Eren care? I mean it was nice they were looking out for me but poor Connie! Poor guy can’t do anything nice for me without being harassed!_ “What? Jean and Eren? Why? When have you ever been flirty?”

“I don’t know Sash! They don’t leave me alone about it! It’s more annoying than anything. And I guess giving an extra layer of clothing to a naked girl outside and saving her from drowning in the shower is flirting!? I must just be a terrible person!” he laughed trying as best he could to explain the weird situation.

“How dare you be nice to me Connie! How dare you do something kind for your best friend! Who do you think you are?” I said jokingly and laughed. _Flirting? That’s absurd! We weren’t flirting any more than Marco and Jea- I’m not going to finish that thought._

Connie laughed at my response “You would know if I were flirting Sash!” he laughed “It’s kind of pathetic! I try and act cooler than I think I am and get extra clumsy!”

“Sooo, Maybe I should be concerned because that’s how you normally are” I teased.

“Hey, I’m cool!” Connie defended himself, trying to hold back a chuckle.

“You’re about as cool as fire!” I teased back.

“That just means I’m the bomb Sash!” He said back giving me a cheesy smile, and with that, the slow song finally ended! Connie and I kept snaking our way through the crowd until we finally reached the end of the enormous crowd! “LAND!” Connie yelled in relief.

“I can breathe!” I shouted excitedly! And as Connie and I were acting like idiots, we were getting stared at by the rest of our friends.

“What happened to you two?” Eren asked giving us a strange look.

“We’ve been trying to get out since the Electric Slide man!” Connie said taking in the fresh air.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to get out during that slow song when everyone wasn’t jumping around like idiots?” Jean questioned raising an eyebrow at Connie.

'Holy shit, Jean, and Eren are crazy protective!' I thought

Connie was struggling to find the words to explain what happened, so, I improvised! “Jean, Marco, you should have been there! I needed parental supervision! When we were doing just that, some guy tried to grab me and dance with me!” I said as I side smirked at Connie without anyone else noticing “the guy was all ‘come here babe’ and I was all ‘what!?’ and Connie was like ‘nope!’ and Connie made the guy go away by pretending to dance with me. So, every time someone tried to grab one of us we went in dance mode! It was like a bizarre video game or something!” I laughed and watched Jean’s and Eren’s faces lighten up. Connie was “protecting” me after all. Everyone chuckled at us getting stuck on the dance floor, and Connie silently thanked me with a nod and a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a week after the dance that Connie and I decided it was time to go through with our plan of getting everyone to realize they had feelings for one another. As creepy as it sounds, we both did a little research on everyone! Every Friday Christa when to get rice for Ymir, so Connie was to meet her there “Accidentally”. While Connie was working on Christa, I was to start prying open Jean’s feelings! Marco was out working with a professor on something this afternoon so he wouldn’t be in the room.

“Ready Connie?” I smirked as Connie was about to walk out the door.

“It’s time master Sasha!” He said bowing to me.

“Good luck young grasshopper!” I said returning the bow and chuckling.

When Connie had been gone for about five minutes, that is when I had to start my plan! Now, I know that there were probably better ways to get Jean’s attention in the other room. Like asking for a cup of milk, or some multi-surface spray or something, but this is what I did instead of that! I put a tiny puddle of water near the bathroom and close enough to the internal door to where I could easily be heard. I stepped in it with my good foot, grabbed a few of my paperback books, and laid on the floor by the puddle of water. After that, I threw my books up in the air behind me creating a large crashing sound and yelled “OW FUCK!” as loud as I could! It didn’t take long for there to be a knock on the internal door.

“Are you okay?” I heard Jean’s muffled voice say through the door.

“Dad. Help!” I laughed, so he knew I wasn't seriously injured.

Jean opened the door and looked at me and shook his head “Christ Sasha you are more accident prone than anyone I know.” He said helping me up.

“I know I know” I laughed “Thanks, Jean, usually Connie helps me up when I fall, but he went to get food a few minutes ago. You know how it is when we get hungry.” Jean chuckled but before he could say anything I continued “So where is Marco at? Did you send him to get food too?"

“Oh, uh no he has something with his professor today. He won’t be back until a little later.” Jean said shrugging it off.

“Aw, that’s a shame,” I said, “Everyone seems to have gotten close with their roommates and all so it must be weird to have them out of the room for a while.”

“Yea, It’s pretty quiet, then again that could be because Connie is gone too and I don’t have to listen to you two speak in random accents and act like idiots!” Jean teased.

“Oh whatever Jean you love listening to our conversations!”

“Suuure Sasha,” Jean said with a smile and rolled his eyes “Anyway, are you going to be okay?”

I was losing the topic, so it was time for a different approach. “Oh yeah I will be okay, I’ll just be sore for a while that’s all” I laughed “I had a question for you, though!”

“Oh, yeah?” He said raising an eyebrow and looking nervous, not knowing what to expect.

“Do you like Marco?” I decided just to be straightforward with Jean because there was no way he was going to catch on.

“Wait what?” Jean said while his face turned a light shade of pink “I’m not…I mean…”

“You never said your sexual preference at the first party we had, so I just assumed you liked him...” I said trailing off acting innocent.

“Sasha what would make you assume that!?” Jean said getting a little defensive.

“Well for starters I saw you staring at his ass the other day.” I said making sure I was completely serious.

“You-you- what? Oh my god Sasha! H-how did you- I mean I was just-" Jean’s face turned into an unsettling shade of red as he was frantically trying to explain.

“Jean! Relax!” I smiled sweetly “You don’t have to tell me anything now if you don’t want to.” At this Jean eased up and nodded thanking me. “All I’m saying is that if you like him, and truly like him, don’t wait too long. You wouldn’t want those freckles to escape!” I laughed.

“Thanks, Sasha, I guess.” And with that, Jean headed out of the room, but not without me saying one more thing to ensure Jean would come to terms with his feelings.

“You know Jean, sometimes Marco stares at your ass too.” And with a smile, I closed the door on a wide-eyed, pink-faced Jean.

Marco and Jean were complete! All there was left to do was watch them fumble around each other like idiots until they finally kissed! That was going to be agonizing to watch, but it was time for my next target! Armin! Armin was going to be tricky; he wouldn’t fumble and get embarrassed like Jean would. He wouldn’t openly admit to liking his best friend. I have to smooth it out of him. So, my next plan was a simple text to Armin,

To Armin:

               -Armin!!! I can’t find Ireland on the map! Please help!?-

From Armin:

               -It’s part of Europe Sasha.-

To Armin:

               -I know but wheeeeerrrrreeee in Europe!?-

From Armin:

               -On a secluded island part. The Atlantic Ocean borders it.-

To Armin:

               -ARMIN THERE ARE SO MANY SECLUDED ISLAND PARTS!-

From Armin:

               -Oh, Sasha, I’m on my way over.-

And a few minutes later, my adorable coconut headed friend knocked at the door.

“Armin! Thanks for your help! I’m dying here! I’ve been looking for forever!” I said acting a bit overdramatic, but that was normal for me.

“Sasha, how do you not know where Ireland is?” Armin asked genuinely confused as he walked over to the map I had set up before he came over.

I shrugged at his question, of course I knew where Ireland was. I just needed to talk to Armin alone! I couldn’t do that if Eren were in the room! “I didn’t study much Geography in high school. I know what food comes from where but I don’t know where any of it is!”

Armin sighed with a smile and quickly pointed out Ireland on the map “There! Why did you need to know anyway?”

“Well,” I started, completely improvising “I was thinking about studying abroad there. I want to learn about the amazing Irish culture, and their food, I hear they have the best potatoes!” Okay, so maybe I wasn’t the best improviser.

“Potatoes?” Armin questioned tilting his head.

“Yes, potatoes! Haven't you heard about my undying love for potatoes? They are the best food!” _What am I even saying?_ “You can just make so much with potatoes! The Irish have it right! Plus, I’ve always wanted to work in an old Irish pub for a while. Everyone is so friendly and having a good time! I called you over to help because you know so much about traveling and stuff!” _Okay, that should get us off the topic of potatoes_... It seemed to work because Armin got excited and started talking about studying abroad.

“Oh, yeah I would love to go loads of places! I want to see the world! It's all so beautiful and the different cultures I will get to experience and the people I can help with my medical degree!” Aw, Armin was adorable when he was excited.

“That sounds wonderful, Armin! I can just imagine you traveling and helping people! It’s very Armin-like” I said with a smile “Are you going to travel alone or will someone be with you? Eren maybe?” I asked, finally getting back on track.

“Uhm, I don’t think Eren is too interested in traveling with me. He never says he wants to join.” Armin said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really? That’s weird.” I said leaving it there so Armin would have to ask.

“What’s weird?” Armin asked almost too eagerly.

“Well, I’ve just noticed the way he looks at you when you talk about traveling. It’s kind of a look like he is dreaming with you. To travel the world with your best friend sounds like a dream.”  I had Armin! I had him on the hook! He was thinking about it, traveling with his best friend and I had him! Until I opened my big mouth and blew it. “You would think he was in love with you the way he stares.” I said, slightly laughing. It wasn’t meant to be pushy on the subject, but Armin was too smart for this and snapped out of it.

He looked at me, not annoyed, not hurt, he looked at me in a way that showed me he was onto me “Sasha I don’t think anything will ever happen between Eren and I. I may be gay but he’s not. He’s made that very clear to me.” When Armin said this, he looked hurt. It killed me! I just wanted to give him a hug! Before I could say sorry, Armin continued “Would you ever consider traveling to Ireland with Connie?”

“Wait, what?” was all I could blurt out before I could think of anything else to say. _Shit, this is getting turned on me! I don’t like this! This isn’t what I wanted!_ “I mean, I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to come. He’s my best friend. I think the people in the pubs would get a kick out of us!” I said laughing because I didn’t want to go there. Armin was reversing the situation on me.

Armin nodded and started to head to the door “very well then.” He said with a smile like he accomplished something. Before he had stepped out the door he looked at me, smirked, and said “You know, with the way you two act around each other, you would think you guys were in love or something!” and then he closed the door.

I stood there with my mouth wide open staring at the door. My face was red, and I could feel the heat from the blush. Armin had pulled the same trick I pulled on Jean and tried to pull on him. He made me think about my feelings. Feelings that I had been ignoring. _Am I ignoring them or do they not exist? Are there even feelings here?_

…

…

…

…

_Yes, oh shit, yes there are feelings here! No! I thought I can’t have these feelings for him. My partner in crime, my best friend, my roommate_! Surely, I was just thinking I liked him like that because he has been taking care of me for the past few weeks. I thought about all of this for a while until I realized, there was a reason I fell asleep so fast when Connie put his blankets on me and why I couldn’t sleep the day he saw me in the shower. It was him. His scent lulled me to sleep. Knowing he saw me in the shower made me uneasy because, well, what did he think? _The blanket he wrapped around me. Was that so no one else could see me in a towel again?_

_Oh, fuck! I’ve fallen for Connie Spring-_

“Hey, Sash I’m back! I bring rice and information!” Connie said opening the door and scaring the shit out of me! I guess he saw me jump because he said “Woah! Relax! It’s just me!” Connie laughed holding up his hands.

“Jesus you scared the shit out of me!” I laughed pushing all the thoughts that were running in my head a few moments ago way back in my mind so I don’t think about them when I’m with him. “How did it go!?” I asked sitting down on the bean bag chair and signaling him to sit next to me.

“Well,” he started, sitting down next to me and handing me the food “I found out that Christa is going to spend a week with Ymir’s family right before Christmas. So, I implanted the idea that Christa must mean a lot to Ymir to be invited. Also, I pointed out how she brings out the best in Ymir! I think I did pretty well. I left her blushing!” Connie was obviously very proud of himself which I thought was adorable. _Oh god, am I really going to start having these thoughts now? Is this going to be a regular thing?_

“Yes!” I cheered and punched the air above me.

“What about you? How did your plans go?” Connie said scooping some rice into his mouth.

“Well, Jean is on the hook!” I smiled “He didn’t confirm or deny any feelings for Marco. However, the idea did fluster him and turn him a dangerous shade of lobster red.” I laughed and so did Connie.

“And Armin?” Connie asked with a grin and raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” I started not knowing where to go from there. _How do I tell him the tables have turned? Wait, no I don't have to tell him. I’ll just inform him on what I know._ “Armin was a bit trickier, but I believe that he does like Eren. The only problem is that Eren keeps telling Armin he’s not gay. I don’t buy it, but we won’t know until you talk to Eren, and even if he does like Armin, Armin won’t be the first one to make a move because he’s scared.”

Connie started to laugh as he looked at me “You got all of that out of Armin?”

“More or less” I chuckled and continued eating rice “I had to give him some crazy story of why I wanted to know where Ireland was! So, all we have to do now is talk to Eren and wait! I should be able to keep track of Eren and Armin over break since I’m not going home.”

Connie stopped and looked at me confused “you're not going home at all during break?”

“No” I shrugged not making a big deal out of it “It’s just my dad and me and we just kind of coexist. We never do anything too fancy for holidays anyway, so it’s not worth the money to drive all the way back to Illinois.”

“Won’t you be lonely?” Connie asked concerned. _I wish he didn’t act like he cared. It would make getting over him easier._

“I mean Eren and Armin will be here, so I’m going to cook dinner for them and their friend Mikasa. You know the scary one?”  

“Sash, most of the girls here are scary besides you and Christa!” Connie laughed “If you want, I could stay here. I mean, you know, so you’re not lonely.”

“Connie” I started “I don’t want to take you away from your family. Don’t worry about me, really!” _Oh god, if he stays, would I be able to handle it?_   

“Sasha don’t worry about it!” Connie smiled “My family is going to be gone to visit my sister most of break anyway! Why play video games alone at home when I can sit here and play them with you?” his smile was so precious.       

“Really!?” I said probably a little too excited “Connie that would be great! We could get a tiny Christmas tree, and I could cook for you too!”

“Tiny Christmas tree it is!” he laughed and gave me a high five “Now, what was this ridiculous lie you had to tell Armin?”          

I almost choked on my rice when he brought that up again. I laughed “I said I wanted to study abroad, work in the old pubs, and, oh yeah, now Armin thinks I have an unhealthy obsession with potatoes.”         

Connie stopped the bite of food that was about to go into his mouth and laughed “What? Potatoes!?”         

“I couldn’t think of anything else! I mean really, what else is in Ireland besides alcohol and potatoes? So I went on about my potato love for a while when he was here.” I laughed at my own stupidity.          

Connie burst into laughter “I’m so going to call you potato girl now!”         

“Connie! Nooo! Please don’t!”        

“Too late! I’ll just do it to get on your nerves!” He said with a smirk.         

“You’re the worst.”         

“I know, but you’re stuck with me!” he smiled confidently.        

_I can do this! I can be friends with Connie and put my feelings aside! We can just be friends who tease each other to no end but still love each other’s company! I have to keep it normal; I don’t want to lose him completely._


	5. Can You Feel The Tension Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie sees some shit as it goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is one of two chapters tonight! ;) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Connie Springer POV

\-------------

Damn Christa! Damn her and her constant asking and asking! Okay, so it wasn’t asking as much as it was implying. But still! So what if I liked Sasha? So what if I wanted to sneak in her bed at night and sleep there? So what if I wanted to wrap my arms around her as we play video games? And so what if I wanted to have unlimited access to kisses and butt touches? None of that would matter because I can’t have her! For starters, I can barely be a good friend to her without Jean and Eren up my ass! I can’t even try to have a relationship with Sasha because they would probably kick my ass, and if I remember correctly being kicked by a horse doesn’t sound pleasant. That’s why I’m with Sasha on trying to get everyone together! Because, fuck, if Eren and Jean can date their roommates so can I! Second, I can’t have Sasha because, well, she’s my best friend, roommate, and she’s way out of my league. She is beautiful and tall and just overall the best human being I have ever known! Why on earth would she waste her time with me? This whole Eren and Jean protection thing is just a distraction from the real reason I can’t date Sasha, which is because I’m, me, and there is no way she could like me that way. So, in the politest way possible, Fuck Christa for bringing these feelings to the surface! Here is what really happened when I went to talk to Christa about Ymir. Everything was fine and dandy until on the way back.

So, I caught up to Christa when she was halfway to the restaurant. She was happy to see me so she didn’t have to walk alone and what not. So, I asked her about her plans and if she was going to keep in touch with Ymir. She told me about how she was going to spend some time with Ymir’s family and all that jazz, and then I laid on all of the tricky nonsense of how Christa makes Ymir happy, etc. yadda yadda. By the time Christa had stopped talking about her break and I had stopped invading her brain, giving her subliminal messages to date Ymir, we were walking out of the restaurant with our rice. Damn that girl can talk, but I only wish she would have talked longer. Because after she had given me all her answers, and I had pushed all the ideas into her head, she asked me questions.

“So, what are you doing over break?” Christa asked sweetly.

“Well my folks are going to visit my sister, so I will be home alone most of the time.” I shrugged because it wasn’t a big deal. I would just be incredibly bored like usual.

“Won’t that get lonely?” Christa asked.

“Yea, I guess.”

“Why don’t you ask Sasha to come with you over break? If I heard correctly, I think she was planning on staying here.” She smiled

I stopped at this. Not walking but I just kind of froze for a moment.  _ Sasha in my house? That sounds wonderful! The only downside is that I’m sure she would want her own room so I wouldn’t be able to talk to her whenever, but just imagine us doing all the stuff we normally do, but in a house, alone _ ! I snapped out of it and tried not to sound too excited in front of Christa “Really? I didn’t know that. Maybe I’ll ask her and see what she says.”

“I think that’s a good idea, Connie,” Christa said with a strange hint of pride. Then, it was silent for a while as we walked on. Quiet, like the calm before a storm. “Connie, I asked you this a while back, and you kind of avoided the question, but do you like Sasha? Actually, let me rephrase that so you can’t get around it. Do you have strong, romantic feelings for Sasha?” Christa asked smiling only to lighten the mood.

I could have thought about it for a long time to come up with a proper response, or even a response that made some sense, but all I could think to say was “I-um-uhhh I-I” my words were failing as if my brain didn’t even know what words were! I mean come on brain I’m not that dumb! But the thought of liking Sasha that way had that effect on me. It wasn’t news to me that I liked Sasha as more than a friend, hell she had me when she grabbed my shirt with her hands and yelled at me about the spider, but was I even ready to express it to others?

I was grabbing at the back of my neck, still stuttering, when Christa interrupted “Connie, relax! If you tell me, I won’t tell anyone. If you’re worried about Ymir, don’t worry about it, she doesn’t need to know! You don’t even have to say it out loud. Just shake your head or something.”

I looked away, and the only thing I could think to say was “I don’t know” which wasn’t totally a lie. I knew I liked her, but I didn’t know if I wanted anyone to know. I didn’t know if I wanted myself to know either. I felt like I was setting myself up for failure! But at that moment, I was completely aware that there was no more dicking around my feelings.  _ Thanks, Christa. You’re a pal. _

“Well, when you find out, don’t hesitate to talk to me. You guys seem to make each other happy and how much you have in common is kind of scary, but I think the sweetest part of all is how close you guys are. I imagine falling in love with your best friend is hard until you know the feelings are mutual.” Christa said with a smile.  _ What does that mean? What does any of that mean? Am I just too stupid to know what any of this means or do I just not want to know? Love? Oh god I couldn’t, not yet, and probably not ever! For that, both of us have to feel that way! How did ‘trying to push Christa into dating Ymir’ become ‘trying to force Connie’s feelings so far up that they burst out of his mouth’? _ I thought in a panic. Luckily that didn’t happen, but damn it was close!

“Sure thing Christa.” Was all I could say with a forced smile.

So, that is what happened on my little walk with Christa. I allowed myself to find out that  _ yes, you do have feelings for this clumsy girl. So, welcome to hell Connie Springer. Beautiful torment that lives in your dorm. _

One good thing did come out of this, though; I knew Sasha wasn’t going home for break! I decided to stay here with her because she had already promised to cook for Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. However, horse face and freckles would be gone! Mainly Jean, though! That means that there would be no one breathing down my neck from the other room! I mean Eren would be around, but he was farther away! Sasha and I could be the dorks that we are and not get interrupted! An entire six weeks, just my best friend and I.  _ I can keep my feelings down for the rest of my life right? _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the Thursday evening after my last final of the trimester. It was balls cold outside as I walked to the campus student kitchen. I was going to meet Sasha there to help her make homemade pizzas for our little six-week-farewell-friends gathering tonight. I was so ready to make pizzas, even if Sasha totally showed me up in my dough flipping skills! Who cared! Pizza! And Sasha!

I was walking into the kitchen and saw Sasha setting everything up on the counter area.

“It’s-a-me! Connie!” I smiled in a phony Italian accent.

Sasha laughed “good! I need all the help I can get! Want to start squishing the tomatoes while I roll out the dough?”

“Aye aye, Captain Braus!” I saluted and washed my hands before starting to work on the tomatoes “You already have the dough made?” I questioned her.

“Oh, yeah I worked on that before you got here! My final was earlier this morning so-” she said trailing off and starting to knead the dough.

“Oh, yeah I forgot about that.” I chuckled because I only lived with her, how could I forget when her classes where?

Before Sasha or I could say anything else I was about done working with the tomatoes so I walked over to her so she could tell me what to do next. I walked up beside her and as I was about to say something she dropped the pizza dough into the flour she had placed on the counter a little too aggressively and flour when everywhere! We were both cover, She from the chest up, and I from the shoulders up. “Ahh- there is flour in my eyes Sash!”

“That’s not the proper place to grow flowers, Connie!” Sasha laughed, trying to be cute as I stumbled to find a dish rag or something.

In the process of me trying to find a dish rag, I believe I accidentally grabbed Sasha’s apron. I don’t know I didn’t hold on long enough to find out because I could feel some heat coming off of her body. “Augh- sorry!” I said instinctively dropping the item I believed to be her apron.

“Why are you apologizing?” she laughed “I’m the one who made flour go everywhere! Here.” She said as I felt the softness of a dish rag rub my eyes until I felt it was safe to open them. When I did, Sasha’s face was close to mine, concentrating on my eyes. Probably to make sure the flour was completely gone. She smiled when I opened my eyes and asked “can you see?”  _ Damn, even covered in flour her smile is still adorable. _

“It’s a miracle!” I proclaimed with a slight laugh. “You should keep control of your dough Sash! Sometimes I don’t even know if you know what you are dough-ing!”

Sasha sighed dramatically “I guess I dough-not belong here!” she said as she threw her hand over her forehead.

“You’re such a weir-dough!” I smiled.

“It’s what I dough best!” she laughed “now, with all foolishness aside why don’t you knead the dough and stuff and I will make some tasty tomato sauce!”

“No potatoes, potato girl?” I laughed

“How bad do you want this pizza, Connie?” Sasha asked not amused at my potato girl comment.  _ But, how to answer the question? Do you think 'as much as I want you.' is too straightforward? Yes. _

“More than I want life itself.” I said with a straight face.

“Then I suggest you keep the potato talk to a minimum and turn your tomato talk to maximum overdrive!” She said with a laugh as she walked over to the crushed tomatoes.

“Sash I hope you are ready to see my amazing pizza dough tossing skills!” I said confidently.

“Sure thing Connie!” she laughed, slightly sarcastic “bring it!”

I started rolling out the dough enough and then slowly spinning it in my hands for it to spread out. I wasn’t entirely useless! Well, until I tried to be too fancy.

“Wow, Springer I’m impre-” was all Sasha could say before I tried to throw the dough up in the air and it fell on my head.

“dammit…” I said defeated.

“you tried so hard.” Sasha said matching my tone but also trying to hold back a laugh. “at least, you don’t have hair! We can just not tell anyone; this will be our pizza.”

I removed the dough from my head and set it down with a smirk “You would eat pizza even if it meant risking eating essence of me?”

“Well when you say it like that it sounds like cannibalism” she laughed, and she was right.  _ That was a little creepy, damn Connie hold yourself together! _

After a lot of trial and error, mostly with me, and a lot of laughs, we finally finished the pizzas! The process probably wouldn’t have taken so long if I hadn’t had messed up so much, but oh well!

“We better hurry before the party starts” Sasha smiled “Everyone will be able to get to our room regardless if we are there or not because of Jean.”

“Dammit, Jean!” I laughed “Yeah let’s hurry before everyone starts going through all of our stuff.”

“Hiding things?” Sasha chuckled which I didn’t know how to respond.  _ Define, how I’m hiding them? And what kind of things? Like secret feeling things? The answer to that is yes _ .

“Oh you know Sash, I don’t want them to find my diary!” I joked

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily we made it to the dorm before anyone started to show up. The pizza smelt so good and trying to keep from eating it on the way back was a struggle for Sasha and me! It wasn’t until about six when everyone started to show up. It was me, Sasha, Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Christa there, and we just hung out like we normally did. Pizza, CAH, teasing, you know the usual. Only, this time, Sasha and I were trying to get everyone together with their roommates. Not in an obvious way, though, we couldn’t be noticeable with Ymir and Armin around. Ymir would see right through us, and Armin was too smart! So, we kept on. Ymir, Christa, Jean, and Marco were all leaving the next morning, and we wouldn’t see them until New Year’s Eve, which is when we decided to throw our ugly Christmas sweater party to bring in the New Year! It would be a Merry New Year party! But that wouldn’t be until later.

The whole night all I could think about was how excited I was to spend Christmas with Sasha. It got pretty bad actually, and I had to make sure I wasn’t drifting off, staring, or anything really. You see, Ymir has this sense, I don’t know how she got it, but she always knows when people are into each other. It was like and extra bonus pack to her excellent gaydar! I couldn’t have her knowing! She would never leave me alone! Plus Ymir doesn’t do anything discreetly! If she knew and made a comment about it, everyone would know too!

So, the party went on. We talked about how we all met and how Sasha embarrassing me during Cards Against Humanity is the reason we are all friends now! Also, we got to go through all the blank cards we created during our game that night. Including Jean’s horse face, Freeeckleeesss!, Armin, a tiny coconut, Eren’s crazy eyes, Being too sweet to play such a terrible game, being too terrible for the terrible game itself, and two loud, clumsy idiots who live near me.

_ Is it weird that Sasha and are being described together? No, I don't think so. _

Everyone started to get up and leave around 2 Am when they realized that they had to get up early in the morning. It was all normal, but with a lot of hugs and sad temporary good-byes. It was all normal until, Mother-fucking Marco. I will tell you something; I never thought I could be upset at Marco. EVER! But here is what happened. We were all standing around saying our goodbyes when Marco walked up to Armin, grabbing at the back of his own neck. “Hey-uh Armin,” he said with a smile “I had a question for you.” Marco continued nervously.

“Sure Marco what do you need?” Armin replied as cheerful as always.

“Well, it’s really not anything I need,” He smiled.

“Okay? What is it?” Armin asked confused.

“I was wondering if, maybe, we could go out sometime or something. We could keep in touch during break and maybe hangout when I get back? You know like a date?” Marco said with confidence I didn’t know he had.

_ WHAT!? Marco and Armin!? No no no no! That’s not how this was supposed to happen! _ I thought in a panic  _ Marco and Armin are too nice to be with each other! They need a side of asshole to whip into shape or, however, this shit works! No! My chances with Sasha… _

I looked around at everyone’s faces, and they were all as shocked as I was. Even Ymir looked like she didn’t know what was happening! I saw Eren slightly tense up and could feel the tension emanating off of Jean. While Eren looked somewhat angry and Jean looked hurt, Sasha looked the most upset, like someone had jabbed her with a knife.

Armin’s eyes had grown a little before he turned completely normal again “Wow Marco, I am surprised by your offer. I would love to keep in touch over break, but I would like to think about the date if that’s okay?”

Marco didn’t falter. He was still smiling and brimming with newfound confidence “Take as much time as you need Armin.” Marco said has he leaned down and kissed Armin on the cheek “Have a nice break everyone!” he waved with a smile and walked out of the fucking room like nothing happened! Jean trailed behind him and at the same time Armin and Eren snuck out.

Sasha, Ymir, Christa, and I were all left with our eyes wide and our mouths hanging open. “I didn’t see that coming.” Ymir said and for once, sounded completely serious.

“But they, but…” was all Sasha could say at that moment. That was all we were feeling at the time really.

Christa and Ymir more or less said bye before they walked out and when Sasha closed the door behind them, she spun around and slid down the back of the door dramatically. “Cooonie” Sasha whined “Whhhyyy.”

I walked over to her and slid down next to her “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“I don’t understand,” she started “All the signs pointed to Marco liking Jean! Not Armin! Our plan Connie, It’s ruined.” I felt terrible for Sasha. She was really taking this to heart. “Why am I so emotionally attached to wanting two people to date each other?”

All I could do was let out a little laugh to try and lighten the mood “Well Sasha, I think this ends our meddling. I could feel Jean’s heartbreak from where I was standing, and notice he didn’t say bye when he left? Maybe we should just let them run their course.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Maybe we should just let our friends come to us if they want to right?” She said with a weak laugh “But can we just talk about how unexpected that was? I’m still trying to process it!”

“I know right?” I said with a laugh “Since when is Marco so smooth? Is that how he flirts because damn, I didn’t think he had it in him!”

“I guess they would be cute if they were together?” Sasha ended with a sigh “Well, I guess we will hear Armin’s decision once he makes one right? Although, did you see Eren’s fists? I thought he was going to punch our wall! Not to mention he was on the verge of crazy eyes!”

“I noticed that too!” I said laughing “It’s so strange, even Ymir was confused.” I paused for a while to see if Sasha would answer, and when she didn’t, I decided to change the topic “So, I see two friends who like food and a lot of leftover pizza. Eat ourselves sick and play Smash until we can’t see?” I smiled.

Sasha smiled “If this is how our break goes for all six weeks I am totally okay with that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thanksgiving, and I had never been more excited for a meal in my life. I may think and say that a lot because I love to eat, but Sasha’s cooking was the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides her of course. She cooked the best food, and since we had access to the kitchen the feast was going to be epic! I drove Sasha and me to the kitchen that morning so we would be able to transport everything, and be able to start dinner at a reasonable time. I tried as best as I could to help her cook everything. If it made a difference, I bought the Apple pie! Although, I know for a fact Sasha’s homemade pumpkin pie would surely outshine what I had brought any day. I was more of the muscle of the operation! Yes, don’t laugh, I was the muscle! I carried things back and forth and got what Sasha needed to continue cooking. Everything looked so good! I didn’t even know a turkey could look that good!

“How are you with carving?” Sasha asked out of the blue.

“Like pumpkins?” was my stupid response because I had pumpkin pie on the brain.

“Focus Connie!” Sasha laughed “I’m talking about the turkey! Please don’t carve a Jack’O Lantern in the pie!”

“Oh!” I said snapping out of it and laughing “I usually carve at my house when my dad doesn’t want to so I’m down. Why?”

Sasha chuckled “Well you are the man of the dorm, so I thought maybe you would like to carve the turkey as grossly traditional and sexist as that sounds.”

“The man of the dorm, eh?” I said getting jokingly cocky “I get to assert my dominance through carving meat!”

“Easy there Neanderthal!” Sasha smiled “I could let Eren have a go at it, but he might rip it to shreds, Armin would go through his medical procedure and take forever and frankly I don’t want to wait that long. You, on the other hand, are perfect!”

Sasha let those words out so easily. She just had no idea what they were doing to me!  _ Pardon me while I die internally and then pretend like nothing is happening. _ “No, I’m not perfect, this meal is perfect! I can’t wait to eat!”

“Well let’s load up the car!” Sasha said whipping me with her dishtowel. It wasn’t pleasant, but I didn’t mind.

Sash and I loaded up the car, and the aroma of Thanksgiving just made my mouth water.  _ This, I am so happy here, Sasha, food, Sasha, it's all too beautiful. _

When we got back to our dorm Sasha and I moved my bed and lifted it slightly. We took off my mattress and placed a long piece of plywood on top, followed by a table cloth. We pulled out dressers and desks underneath the bed for seating and there it was! The most college table set you would ever see! “It’s beautiful sash!” I laughed.

“The best table I will ever feast upon!” She grinned.

We finished unloading everything from the car and set our fabulous table with all the food and the best looking mismatched plates Sasha and I had brought with us!

“Why don’t you start carving the turkey while I get everyone from Eren’s and Armin’s room?” Sasha said.

“Sounds good!” I said grabbing Sasha’s carving utensils that she had brought with her. Sasha walked out and I started to cut.  _ Christ this knife sucks! All of her cooking stuff is ancient looking! I bet if she had some nicer stuff her life would be so much easier... _

I was about a quarter of the way done carving when everyone walked in. “Happy Thanksgiving!” Armin smiled.

“I’m going to eat SO much food! I put on my big pants!” Eren said being, Eren.

“If you ever stop talking first. I always have to shove the first bite of food in your mouth before you shut up and eat.” Mikasa said to Eren before looking at Sasha and I “thank you for having me by the way.”

“No problem!” Sasha said with a smile “As much as we could hoard this food all for our own, we probably shouldn’t.”

While all this was happening, I was still only halfway done with the turkey. Sasha’s cutting utensils were weak!  _ How old are these things? She needs some new ones.  _ Everyone sat around the makeshift table and started to scoop up the other food until I was finally done carving the turkey. I sat down next to Sasha and started eating with everyone else.  _ This motherfucking food.  _ Oh, my god, it was the best Thanksgiving meal I had ever had! Who knew that turkey was actually supposed to have flavor! And the stuffing, green beans n’ bacon, biscuits, gravy, corn, mashed potatoes, everything just tasted so fucking good!

“Sasha, will you be my personal chef? Holy fuck!” Eren said stuffing more food in his mouth.

“Yeah, Sasha this is amazing!” Armin said with a smile.

Mikasa nodded her head in agreement while I lightly elbowed Sasha “Your food, is the best food!”

“Thanks, guys” Sasha smiled “I’m glad you like it! Eat! But make sure you save room for pie!”

Dinner continued with a lot of conversation about classes, what our other friends were doing right now, and almost anything you could think of. Sasha and I were goofing off and making jokes, as usual, we even got Mikasa to smile! I am very proud of this because, shit, the girls here are scary! Making one laugh besides Sasha and Christa was a challenge! Anyway, the conversation was normal and happy.

“So Armin have you talked to Marco at all?” Sasha asked just rolling with the conversation. She said it in a way that wasn’t pushy or nosey, but just asking from a friend to a friend and I don’t know how she did it!

“Oh!” Armin said like he had forgotten or something “I’ve kept in touch with him since he’s been away. It’s only been a week, so I’m still kind of thinking about it.”

Sasha smiled and was about to say something when Eren interrupted “Are you really thinking about it?” he asked which almost caused Sasha and me to go into shock!

Armin just glanced up at him before looking back to his plate “Yeah, I mean, Marco is a nice guy. We know each other pretty well. Plus, he’s the only other gay guy I’ve met so…” he continued trailing off.

“Just because he’s the only other gay guy you’ve met doesn’t mean he’s the one for you.” Eren said trying to be as calm as possible.

Armin just looked at him slightly confused and then turned back to his food “Why not give it a chance? No one else seems to be interested.” Damn, Eren didn’t take that well. You could see it on his face, but he didn’t say anything more.

Before the situation could get any more, awkward Sasha saved the day yet again “Well Armin if you like Marco you should try it out. Whatever makes you happy.” She said with a smile even though I knew it pained her to say this.

“Thanks, Sasha.” Armin smiled. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Sasha laughed.

“Are you interested in anyone?” Armin said with a smile.

“Oh!” Sasha said surprised at the question “I, uh, haven’t given it much thought.” She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Really?” Armin asked “No one at all? What have you been doing all this time?” He asked kiddingly.

Sasha chuckled “School, eating, hanging out here”  _ Is her face getting red? Maybe it's just hot in here. _

Armin smiled in amusement and then turned to me.  _ Here, this is where it ends isn’t it? _ I thought in a panic “What about you Connie?” Everyone was looking at me except for Sasha. I couldn’t really see her face or expression, but she just kept cutting at her turkey. Armin was staring at me with an innocent smirk on his face.  _ Fuck _ , he knew. Eren was glaring at me, and Mikasa was looking at all of us like we were entertainment TV or something!

After trying not to choke on my food at the question, I thought about an answer that could satisfy everyone. “Usually if I see a pretty girl, I will attempt the flirting procedure, but I haven’t noticed any girls lately.” I said with a slight laugh and making sure that my answer was kind of general and wouldn’t be taken the wrong way by anyone! But Armin was too smart for this.

“I wonder if that’s because your mind is being distracted by something?” Armin asked trying to get to the bottom of things.  _ Yes, my mind is distracted, by this girl I like, who just so happens to be Sasha. _ No one needed to know that, though! Not unless, by some chance, something actually did happen!

Quickly thinking on the spot, I jokingly said, “I thought Marco was supposed to be the Psychology major?” which got a chuckle out of everyone.  _ Armin, please stop talking. _

Armin shook his head apologetically and, with a chuckle, said, “Sorry, I just got done learning about the different functions of the brain. I’m just a little curious. You seem like the loud flirtatious type of boy, so it strikes me as odd that you aren’t noticing girls and being loud and flirtatious.” I just wanted to roll over and die right there! Armin was picking at my brain!  _ Wait I’m not that loud am I? Actually yes, Sasha and I are pretty fucking loud people. Damn, poor Jean and Marco. _

“I haven’t noticed any changes in behavior or anything.” Sasha said inserting herself into the already awkward conversation and making it worse because I have been loud and flirty with her and now Armin knew.

“Hmm… interesting.” Armin smiled “You being the roommate you would think that you would be the first to know.” I am so glad that Eren is the worst at figuring out situations and their meanings because I could tell he had no idea what we were talking about, and I’m glad he didn’t know because I couldn’t deal with him scolding me. Mikasa was just sitting there watching us and being completely entertained by how oblivious Sasha was, how uncomfortable I was, and how smart Armin was. I knew what Armin was getting at, and I could only hope that Sasha didn’t realize where Armin was going with this.

Then, out of nowhere, Eren saved me and the horrible conversation. I think mostly because he didn’t understand it. “Wow, A+ for dinner conversations Armin,” Eren said jokingly.

“No, it's okay Armin!” Sasha said crushing me internally “I would like to know what’s wrong with Connie sometimes too!” she laughed.

“Hey!” I said laughing and tried to change the topic as quickly as possible! “I’m not the one who fell out of bed!”

“And I’m not the one who tripped on the beanbag chair and fell on top of me!” Sasha laughed.

“Oh yeah,” I said with a small laugh and rubbed the back of my neck “I forgot that happened” I did forget about that, and then remembered that I was laying on top of Sasha when she didn’t have any pants on.  _ Holy shit how did I not notice that? I was right there! _

“Wait,” Eren laughed “You fell on top of her after she fell? Dude why didn’t this information get out sooner!?”

“Did we not tell people about that part?” I laughed looking at Sasha.

“Sure Connie, make me look clumsy when you are just as clumsy as I am!” she joked. Everyone was laughing now, and the uncomfortable conversation of my brain and feelings had ended.  _ Thank fuck. _

When dinner was over, and we all forced ourselves to eat the delicious pumpkin pie, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa helped us clean up, thanked us for the meal, and left. As soon as they were gone Sasha and I dropped to the floor and stopped all movement. “Sash, I can’t move.” I said because, with all the food I ate, I was stuffed! “This is an unhealthy level of full!”

“Too much food and not enough space!” Sasha laughed with a whine. “Connie, what if the turkey came back to life and wanted revenge?” Sasha said unexpectedly.

“Oh my god like its skeleton?” I asked being completely serious

“Yeah! Like what’s left of it! What if I forgot to take out the organs and it got shocked back to life or something?

“Tur-pocalypse!”I said laughing and then thought about what we were talking about “Sash, What the actual fuck are we talking about?”

“The turkey apocalypse I guess” Sasha laughed. And that was the best thing about Sasha, we could be talking about the craziest thing in the world, and we would both go along with it like it made sense. Like we were on the same page because, well, we always were on the same page with practically everything! Even with something as ridiculous as the turkey apocalypse.

So, we went on talking about the turkey apocalypse and our defense strategies. My blankets were still on the floor from our makeshift table, so I grabbed them and wrapped myself in them. It was sad, they didn’t smell like Sasha anymore since she moved back to her bed when her ankle finally healed. “This floor, I live here now” was the last thing I remember saying before Sasha answered with a small “Mhmm.” And then we fell asleep.

I wish I could say that the next day I woke up, and Sash was in my arms all cute and adorable and stuff, but come on, it’s Sasha and I. We aren’t cute when it comes to food and sleep. I was lying on my stomach with my left arm under my head, and my right arm was hanging over Sasha’s collar bones almost on her neck and face. Sasha was laying on her back with both of her legs on my back and her right arm hitting my face.

We both woke up around the same time and realized where we had fallen asleep and how we were sleeping, and we both started laughing. “Sash, your foot is on my ass.”

“Connie, you’re almost touching my boob.” She laughed and then we paused. Both of us didn’t move from our positions that were very awkward. We were past the point of caring, and we fell back asleep for another hour or so.

The next time we woke up wasn’t much different. I woke up with Sash laying across my stomach, with the back of her hand on my face and the back of my hand on her face. “Sash,” I said through a groggy laugh “get off.”

“Connie” she laughed back “quit holding me down with your hand on my face. I can’t get up if I can’t move my head.”

“Sasha I highly doubt my hand is holding you back.” I smiled “I’m starting to think you don’t want to get up.” 

“And I’m beginning to believe you want me to stay here because you won’t move your hand.” she smirked. It wasn’t until then that I had realized how flirty I was being. I didn’t want Sasha to move at all. She was right. The more I started to wake up, the more I could feel the spark and heat her skin left on mine. I wanted nothing more than to flip her over so that we were face to face and her chest was laying on mine. But I realized I should probably stop thinking about that before we had a very awkward situation on our hands. 

So, after smiling, I removed my hand from Sasha’s face, and she sat forward and slid off me. “Did we fall asleep on the floor?” I laughed.

“My dad always said, that if you can’t move after Thanksgiving dinner, you’ve done good” she smiled. 

Suddenly, I remembered. Sasha wanted a tiny Christmas tree, and I knew just the place to get one! I decided to surprise her and take her to a small tree farm so we could pick out a Christmas tree and then get some decorations! This Christmas would be special! 

“Sash, why don’t you get ready? I have a surprise for you!” I smirked

“That slightly scares me but okay!” she smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we pulled up to the Christmas tree farm, Sasha’s eyes went wide, and she playfully hit my arm, sending up a line of shivers. “Oh my god we are actually getting a tree!?” she said excitedly. 

“I agreed to tiny Christmas tree didn’t I?” I chuckled “besides, decorating a tree will be fun!” 

“Connie, you’re the best!” she said with a warm smile as we parked. Sasha continued to then, hop out of the car and walk around the lot to find the perfect Christmas tree. Watching her run around and point at all the trees was amusing! It was more than amusing really; it was just straight up adorable! All I could think was  _ How in the fuck can I get this girl to like me? Because I need her. _ And it was true! I needed Sasha. As cliche and awful as it sounds, she is like my other half. Together, we make a giant ball of fun times! 

After looking around for 30 minutes and having a contest to see who could spot the better tree, Sasha and I both spotted a tree that was perfect. It came up right to my chest, and it didn’t have any brown patches in it! It was perfect! Kind of like Sasha. “This one!” we both said at the same time and laughed. and there it was settled, we got a beautiful Christmas tree to make the dorm like home for the holidays, but honestly, It’s felt like home since day two. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks until Christmas, and it was the day I got Sasha her Christmas present! I made sure to leave extra early so Sasha wouldn’t wake up and ask where I was going! I knew what I was getting Sasha and exactly where to go for everything! I didn't even know if she was getting me anything and, frankly, I didn’t care. She would get the best! And I would make sure of that!

The first stop was to the kitchen supplies store in town. Sasha needed a new set of utensils, and I was going to get them for her! But with a twist! The next stop was to the jewelery store to finish off the first part of the gift. No, I wasn’t getting Sasha any jewelry to confess my love! But what I did do was beautiful, and I could only hope that she would love it! 

The engraving took awhile so while that was happening, I picked up some Chinese food for Sash and I while I could only pray that she hadn’t already made something for us. I praise her cooking all the time, so she always cooks! It’s amazing, but I want to do something nice for her every once and a while! But what could I do? 

Once I picked up the chinese, and Sasha’s finished presents, I headed back to the dorm. When I got back, I made sure to leave her present in the care to be sure that she wouldn’t see it! I know how Sash is, she’s sneaky and seems like the type of person who would try and peak!  _ I’ll wrap them first and then bring them in! _

When I walked in the door, Sasha was laying on the floor, face-first in her bean bag chair. “Hey, Sash!” I said excitedly “I got chinese food!” I said as I walked in and closed the door.

“Oh hey, Connie, Where have you been?” She smiled, but something was off. Her smile was as bright and cheerful as ever, but her eyes were slightly puffed and red. If anyone else had seen her, they wouldn’t think twice about it, but I knew something was wrong. 

“Sasha?” I said questioningly as I dropped the food to the floor and went to kneel down next to her “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Connie.” she said still trying to force a smile and force herself to be cheerful. 

“Sash, please don’t lie to me. you know you can tell me anything?” I said, crushed because one, Sasha was crying, and two, I didn’t know what was wrong!

“It’s nothing, Connie,” she said as her voice cracked fighting back tears “shit…” she continued to trail off still putting up a fight. 

I didn’t know what to do except sit her up, and wrap my arms around her, which, just made her start to cry more. 'Why is she crying!?'

“I miss her, Connie.” She said leaning into my shoulder “my mom. It’s been nine years, and I still miss her.” Sasha continued through strong statements and trying not to lose it. The statements were vague and left a lot of questions, but I knew what she meant. I thought back to break before when she said it was only her and her dad. This was why. I thought back to when she said they don’t really go full-out for the holidays. This is why. It broke me. That’s the thing about falling for someone; their pain is your pain. 

Fighting back tears myself now I said to Sasha, “I’m sorry” and just hugged her tighter because that is all I could do. All I could do was sit there and let her know I was there for her. 

After a while, Sasha let out a long sigh with a laugh “I hate crying. I almost got away with you not seeing me didn’t I?” she asked.

“Almost Sash” I smiled “but I’m glad you didn’t. I’m here for you.”

“I know I know” Sasha laughed wiping underneath her eyes “now about that chinese food.” she said as she released from the hug. I chuckled because, only Sasha could go from sad to food in the blink of an eye. 

It hurt, though. It hurt to know that she was hurt. But all I can do from here is respect her privacy, and be here when she needs me. I don’t need any questions answered, I just need her to be happy, and, she is happy. She just gets sad every once and while, just like we all do. 


	6. It's The Final Countdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Connie celebrate a nice Christmas and then have an interesting New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! The next chapter is a doozy!! :)))

Sasha Braus POV

\-----------------------

I would like to clear something up. Look, I am not, in any way, depressed about my mom. It happened, and I have accepted it. However, I still get sad around the time of her passing because, well, she was my mom. I don’t wear a permanent happy mask to hide some deeper emotions or whatever. I just got a little sad. So, let’s get back to the happy!

Well, happy is a rough term. I am happy don’t get me wrong! Maybe just a little bit Connie confused. Con-fused. I really like him. A lot. Too much actually and it’s not healthy! I just didn’t know what to do! There was no way he liked me! I sat in my bed the day after the emotional roadshow had gone down and thought to myself  _ I’m weird and loud, and now he probably thinks I am emotionally unstable! dammit! Why can’t I just have a best friend who is a guy? Is that too much to ask? Apparently, because I guess acquiring feelings is mandatory now! _

Anyway, I was laying up in my bed putting my pants back on to take a shower when my phone started ringing. I quickly picked it off of my bed so the vibrating sound wouldn’t wake up Connie. When I looked at who it was, I was very confused.  _ Jean? What? _ was all I could think before I jumped out of bed and went into Jean and Marco’s empty room. I closed the door and answered the phone. 

“Hello? Jean?” I asked into the phone.

“Sasha?” Jean said in a soft voice. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' “Hey, do you have time to talk? maybe? I mean if not that's fine but I-”

“Jean” I interrupted him, now sitting on Marco’s bed “What’s up? are you okay?” 

Jean sighed “No Sasha. I’m not okay. I like Marco okay? I was staring at his ass that one day. I thought he looked incredible! But now all of my chances are out of the window because he thinks he has to settle for Armin. And I know that sounds like a selfish thought, but he told me himself that Armin was the only other gay person so ‘why not?’ Sasha, I should’ve called you earlier. I’ve had feelings for Marco this entire time, but I’ve been too scared to do anything about it. I’ve been too afraid to accept it even! Until I realized that it has been about three weeks, and I’m still upset, he asked out Armin.” 

I was shocked. I wasn’t expecting a full confession from Jean. “Jean.” I started “I’m really sorry I meddled into your’s and Marco’s business. It was wrong, and I shouldn’t have done it. I’m glad you came to me for help. I’m sorry to say that if Marco is invested in Armin, then he won’t do anything to show feelings to you. Especially if he thinks you’re straight.” 

“Sasha that’s not important I don’t care that you meddled. Hell, I didn’t even know that is what you were doing.” Jean paused and let out a long sigh “I have to tell him, don’t I?”

“If you really like him that much, yes. He has a right to know. If nothing less tell him about your sexuality. If he knows and he likes you back, that might help.”

“But…” Jean started “I’m not even sure of my sexuality.”

“You like Marco right?”

“Yes”

“How much?”

“Enough for me to call someone and tell them about it. Enough for me to lay awake at night and think about him since we have been separated. Enough for me to rather have sex with him in his male form instead of when he was dressed as a female…” Jean trailed off, and I think he realized what he just said “Oh my god! I’m sorry! You didn’t need to know that!”

I laughed a little bit “Just tell Marco that you are capable of falling for guys, and you didn’t want to scare him when you first met. If he thinks you only go for girls, he won’t date you. If he asks how you found that out about yourself, he needs to know the truth about your feelings for him. He deserves the truth” I finished, choking out those last words like they didn’t apply to me. 

“Okay,” Jean said as I heard him take a deep breath “I can do that. He’s one of my best friends. I can tell him anything. Thank you, Sasha. I’m sorry I called so early.”

“Don’t worry about it!” I said cheerfully because Marco and Jean still had a chance “I was just about to walk into town to get stuff for Connie’s Christmas present before he wakes up. Also, I’m always here to talk. If it helps, I don’t think Armin has made a decision yet.”

“No, he hasn’t. Marco told me yesterday. And I forgot that Connie was staying with you over break. How is that going?” He asked, like a dad would ask might I add.

“Oh it’s going well, we haven’t fallen or tripped much, so that’s good” I chuckled “We’ve just been hanging out.”

“That’s good. You guys have a Merry Christmas. No funny business now!” Jean laughed slightly. 

“Okay, Dad!” I said sarcastically “I only wish you could see me rolling my eyes right now.”

“Whatever Sasha. Thanks again.”

“Anytime Jean. Merry Christmas!” And then we hung up the phone, and I walked back into my room. 

_ Poor Jean, he was madly in love with his best friend and roommate and doesn’t feel like he can do anything about it. If he just told Marco, I’m sure something might happen.  _ I ignored my own advice as I started getting ready to head into town. I needed to get the supplies to make Connie’s present.  _ I know exactly what to get him! He will love it! _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Saaasha! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” I heard Connie say as I slowly started to wake up.

“What time is it?” I asked pulling the blanket over my head.

“It’s time for Santa!” Connie said excitedly and I laughed at him. 

“Fiiine!” I groaned, waking up “But you need to walk over there so I can put my pants on.” I chuckled.

Connie rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the room. “Whatever Sasha” he laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I smiled pulling on my pants and then throwing myself entirely under my covers to put on my bra.  _ Connie still doesn’t know about my bra does he? _

“You act like I haven’t seen you without pants before!” He laughed, looking at the wall opposite of me.

“But I wasn’t conscious for that!”

“I’m not talking about the shower Sasha.” Connie said trying now not to be weird. We never really talked about what happened with that. I just said it was okay because I didn’t want Connie to feel bad. I mean I’m glad it was him and not like Jean or Ymir or even Christa, Armin, Eren, or Marco. Okay so that doesn’t leave anybody left, but it was still really embarrassing for me! Connie saw me naked! Like, all of me! 

I then thought about what Connie was actually talking about. He helped me put my pants on when I fell. His hands were near my butt that night. “Oh yeah,” I said trying not to stay silent for  too long “Damn Connie you have seen me in some pretty vulnerable situations.” I laughed popping my head out from the blankets after I was done putting my bra and pants on. “I’m done you can turn around now.”

Connie turned around, and his face was fighting back red. “I didn’t mean to Sash. I just-”

“Connie, like I said you did what you had to do.” I smiled “Gave you and excuse to touch my butt and see me naked though” I laughed.

This statement made Connie unable to hide his red face “It’s not like it was my fault Sash” He smiled trying to make the situation more comfortable for him. 

“I didn’t mean to fall! twice.” I chuckled getting out of bed.

“So let’s just say I accidentally saw you naked and accidentally touched your butt.” Connie laughed.

“Fine,” I smirked “but you still have to make it up to me!” 

“I can promise you Sash; you don’t want to see me that way!” He laughed still red “Maybe my present for you will make up for it!”

“I don’t know if I even want to see you that way!” I laughed sitting down next to the tree and wrapped presents. That wasn’t completely a lie.  _ I don’t think I am ready to see Connie in that way. At least not right now. Probably. _ “Come Connie! Open your gifts!” 

“I’m coming!” he laughed and sat down next to me “But you have to open your’s first!” 

“No way! I want to see your face!”

“Sasha please?”

“Nope, you first!”

“Ugh fine! But that just means you have to wait longer. You are only hurting yourself!” he laughed and started opening his gift. 

I made Connie a thick quilt with squares on it that had things we like to do sewn on them. One had a spider, one had a Gamecube, one had some pasta. There were much more of our humorous antics, but my favorite square was in the middle, and it read ‘Roommates Against Humanity' because that’s where our friendship began. 

“Sasha,” Connie started looking at all the quilting “You made this? It’s beautiful! Oh my god Sash I love this! It’s us and It’s perfect!”

“I’m glad you like it” I smiled trying not to blush “Look at the tag.” I said and pointed to a tag that I had pinned on the blanket.

Connie looked at the card and started to read aloud “To Connie, this blanket allows you the proper warmth to finally join the ‘no-pants-club’ when you sleep. Also, this coupon allows you one meal of your choice to be made by me!” Connie laughed and looked at me “Oh my god Sash, this is beautiful and the best present I have ever gotten! But I’m still going to keep my pants on.” 

“It’s nothing, really” I smiled “but that does defeat the purpose of the quilt!”

“It’s perfect. thank you.” Connie smiled warmly “now, it’s your turn!” He finished as he pushed a box towards me “I’m not as crafty as you are, but I hope you like these.”

I unwrapped the box and opened it up. The first thing I pulled out was a brand new whisk. The box was just full of cooking utensils. Really nice ones too! “Oh my god Connie, this is just what I needed! You didn’t have to… really.” I smiled and was speechless.  

“Look on the handles” Connie said with a large grin.

I was not disappointed when I did because each handle had something relating to us. just like the quilt I made for Connie. There was a spider, a kart, a GameCube, food, and a deck of cards. “Connie, this is amazing. thank you so much!”

“I noticed your cutting tools were a little hard to use, and I bet you could cook faster with newer ones.” he smiled “Merry Christmas, Sash.” 

I smiled back and leaned over to give him a hug “Merry Christmas Connie.” 

Just then there was a knock on the door.  _ Dammit, _ I thought. Connie was so warm and hugging him made my stomach tighten and my heart race. Pulling away so he could answer the door made me sad because I didn’t want to let go. 

Connie opened the door, and Armin was standing there with a large box. 

“Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!” Armin said “Connie, your parents sent this to you for Christmas. They saw me tagged in a photo Sasha tagged of all of us on Facebook and had it sent to me awhile ago because they didn’t trust you to wait until Christmas, and from what you have told them about Sasha, they didn’t trust her either, but in the most loving way possible!” Armin smiled handing Connie the box

_ Connie talks about me with his parents? I mean I shouldn’t be too surprised, but still, He must have talked enough about me for them to know that I would have totally opened the box! _

Connie laughed when Armin finished “Merry Christmas to you too Armin, thank you!”

“No problem Connie! You guys have fun! Mikasa, Eren, and I are going to look at lights tonight so we will see you later. Merry Christmas, Sasha!” Armin smiled.

“Thank you, Armin! Tell everyone we said Merry Christmas!” I said not realizing that it might be weird to wish everyone a Merry Christmas for Connie. 

And with that, Armin smiled at us warmly and closed the door.  _ Strange, he's a lot more cheerful than he has been. _ We hadn’t seen much of Armin, Eren, and Mikasa during the break because they were always out doing something, but when we were together, Armin was never this happy.  _ Maybe it's just the holiday spirit getting to him. _

“Man, my parents are nosey. I can’t believe they went through my Facebook to find my friends and send this to them!” He laughed and then noticed something when he looked at the giant box he was holding. “Hey Sash, your name is on here too.” He smiled

“What? My name? But I haven’t met your parents” I said surprised. They barely knew me. I mean I said hi to them on the phone when they called for Connie, but that's about it. 

“Yeah, but they think you’re nice, and this is probably a thank you for putting up with me and letting me stay.” He said shrugging it off.  _ Is he trying to distract me from the fact that he obviously talks about me in front of his parents or… _

“Aww, that’s sweet!” I said as I watched Connie grab a pair of scissors and open the box. 

When he opened it his eyes went wide, and he looked up and me in surprise “Oh my god Sash! Look at this!” 

I crawled over to where Connie was on the floor and looked inside of the box and couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Inside the box was a Wii U, Mario Kart 8, Super Smash Bros., an extra Wii controller and nunchuck, and two nerf guns. There was a note on top of all the stuff that read “Connie, I hope you and Sasha have fun with these things. Love mom and dad. P.S. not too much fun ;) love your big Sis!” 

Connie quickly tried to grab the note out of sight before I could finish reading it.  _ That was odd maybe, just maybe, he likes me too and talks about me with his older sister? I mean she calls frequently. No probably not. _

“Oh my god Connie this is amazing! They didn’t have to do this!”

“Oh trust me Sash, they had to” he laughed “but I know exactly what we are doing today! after we cook Christmas dinner and stuff.” Connie said smiling at me.

“Yes! I get to use my new utensils!” I said a little too excited. 

Connie just laughed at me “You’re kind of a dork Sash.”

I opened my mouth jokingly offended “Wow Connie tell me how you really feel” I smiled and then grabbed one of the nerf guns and pointed it at him “But seriously, tell me how you really feel” I smirked.

Connie’s eyes widened as he put up his hands “Come on now Sasha, don’t make any rash decisions now.” 

I cocked the nerf gun back, took aim, and fired. The dart hit Connie right in the chest “Oof! I’ve been hit! Goodbye, cruel world! Tell my mother I love her!” He acted overdramatically, falling on the floor. 

“No one gets away when Sheriff Sasha is in town!” I smiled in a fake country accent. 

“I rest my case!” Connie said laughing “you are a dork!” 

“I may be a dork but remember Connie; It’s your fault you know me.” I smirked.

“Oh no Sash, it was my plan all along to fuck up the random roommate request and get you as a roommate. Specifically you. I stalked you before coming to this school.” He joked. 

“So you have wanted me all along have you, Mr. Springer?” I joked and laughed while also trying not to blush at what I just said! 'Way to make it weird Sasha!'

“Oh, you know it Ms. Braus!” Connie teased and winked at me jokingly. 

Connie and I spent the rest of the day cooking a nice Christmas meal, playing on the new Wii U, and having a full out nerf war! We moved our mattresses and everything to create a respective war zone! When we decided, we were too full and tired to move our beds back to their original spots we moved to the center of the floor with our blankets to fall asleep there. 

“Connie,” I said about to fall asleep

“Yeah, Sash?”

“This has been the best Christmas ever.” 

“I’m glad you had fun Sash.” Connie smiled. 

“You’re the best,” I said as I drifted off to sleep. 

I think I heard Connie say something after that, but I don’t know what it was. I had a dream though that he said “No I’m nothing compared to you.” but that was just a dream. It had to be right? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Connie!” I said waking him up. “It’s New Year’s Eve! We get to see our friends today!” 

“Fuck yea!” Connie said lightly punching the air “Can I go back to sleep now?” He said rolling over.

“Connie” I laughed “It’s noon thirty! Get your lazy ass up! We have the stuff to do!” 

Connie peaked his eyes from under the covers looking at me “Noon thirty?” he chuckled.

“Yes! Noon-thirty! Now come on we have shopping to do! I already cleaned the room and got ready!” 

“Sasha why?” Connie laughed.

“Because” I smiled “Now get out of bed!” I said ripping the covers off of him.

“Augh! Sasha, it’s cold! Give me my warm quilt back! No take-backsies!” Connie said curling up into a ball to stay warm.

“Nope, now, take your constricting pajama pants off and change into actual clothes!” I demanded with a chuckle. 

“Jeeze Sash quit trying to get me out of my clothes,” Connie joked “it’s very unnerving, I may be too uncomfortable to continue living here.” 

“Cooonnniiieeee” I whined while laughing.

“Fine, I’m getting up!” Connie groaned.  

Connie finally got up, and we left and headed into town to get snacks and party hats. There were many crazy party hats, but we chose the classic party hat cones. Next we went to the grocery store and picked up as much junk food and soda as possible. I didn’t feel like cooking that night, so snacks and pizza were a need! 

After goofing off in the grocery store and the party store we finally found the right mixture of soda, snacks, and party hats! Connie drove us back to the dorms, we grabbed our stuff, walked up to the door, and stared at each other. 

“Are you going to open the door?” Connie laughed at me. 

I didn’t laugh in return. Instead, my eyes went wide “You didn’t bring your keys?” 

Connie’s eyes changed in return to my response and looked more concerned “No I thought you had the keys! I only brought my wallet!” 

“Oh my god Connie I only grabbed my wallet too!” We both just stared at each other. It was 10 degrees out. Cold as fuck! And we were stuck outside in the freezing cold. 

“I can’t believe we have to wait for Jean and Marco to get back before we can get inside.” Connie chuckled and slumped to the ground in front of our dorm. 

I sat down next to Connie hugging my legs to keep warm “I would say we could call Erwin or Levi, but one of us has to hide.” Levi and Erwin were our RA’s. They didn’t come around too often, but when they did one of us had to hide, so they don’t see our situation. They totally know about us as roommates, but their policy is “If we don’t hear it, see it, or smell it, we can’t prove it happened."

“No, remember the last time we tried to call? The two were too busy doing it to answer the phone or even the door for that matter.” Connie chuckled shaking his head. 

“Oh god, I forgot about that!” I laughed and then sighed “I guess this is our life now Connie, we will live outside forever. Be one with the parking lot, go and live in the woods!” 

“We will survive like people once did! We shall create fire!” Connie said triumphantly.

 

“Connie do you know how to make fire?”

“Not a clue Sash” 

“Yup, we are going to die.”

After about 2 hours of waiting in the cold Connie and I finally saw salvation heading towards us. A miracle in a car with a stupid two-toned haircut and a freckled savior in the passengers seat. 

At this point, Connie and I were huddled up together trying to keep warm, and I was attempting to keep my heartbeat down. Jean pulled up into his usual parking space, and he and Marco stared at us. Jean had picked Marco up from the airport before heading back to the dorms.  Marco was laughing and Jean was shaking his head.  _ I wonder if he was over the whole ‘No Connie you can’t date Sasha!’ thing because I hope so. _

“Hey, g-guys! H-how was the break?” My teeth chattered. 

“Why the fuck are you guys outside?” Jean asked looking down at us.

“W-we got locked out.” Connie said putting his head down in shame.

Marco and Jean immediately started laughing at us “It’s n-not f-funny guys!” I said to them holding back a laugh “I-it’s so cold.”

“How long have you two been sitting out here?” Marco smiled.

“Two hours?” Connie said.

“Connie, why didn’t you guys wait in your car?” Jean questioned looking at us like a concerned father. Nope, I guess he still doesn’t want us to date. 

It took me a while to register what Jean asked and when I did my eyes went wide, and my jaw dropped “Oh my god Connie we could have been waiting in your car this whole time!” I said dumbfounded we didn’t think about it.

When I looked at Connie, his face was in his hands and he was shaking his head “Oh my god why didn’t I think of that!?” 

“Well, you guys didn’t change” Jean snorted.

“Please let us in” I pleaded with Jean and Marco. 

“Oh my god guys come on.” Marco laughed and finally opened their door.

Connie and I dove inside to the warm room and laid on Marco’s and Jean’s floor curled up in little balls and setting our bags of snacks and hats aside. “Never again will I be in such cold!” I said overdramatically and then looked up at Marco “Marco, why do you only have a sweatshirt on? It’s so cold!” 

Marco shrugged “I don’t usually get that cold.”

I finally stood up and gave Marco a hug “I forgot to say that I missed you guys” I laughed and then made the realization that Marco was warm! “Oh my god Marco, you are so warm!” 

“Sasha, I need to move my arms.” Marco laughed.

“No, you will never move your arms again.” I chuckled and glanced at Connie, who chuckled and then smirked at Jean. 

“You know Jean I’m still cold.” 

“No.” was all Jean said.

“Aw come one Jean” Connie laughed “warm me with your French blood.” this caused Marco and me to laugh.

“Hell no!” Jean said throwing his duffle bag on his bed. 

“Fine, I didn’t want you anyway,” Connie said rolling away from him.

“What are you talking about, everybody wants me” Jean smirked.

“Nope, you’re probably not warm anyway,” Connie said curling up.

“What? I’m totally warm!” Jean said.

“I don’t believe you. Your heart seems to be made of ice.” Connie joked.

“Fine! I’ll show you I’m irresistibly warm-hearted!” Jean said going over to where Connie was and hugging him for warmth. 

Marco and I just looked at each other in shock at how Connie’s stupid reverse psychology trick just worked. “Hey Jean, No homo though right?” Connie laughed after a few moments of silence.

Jean’s eyes went wide as he realized he had just been tricked, and he let Connie go “Aw man fuck you, Connie!” He laughed at his stupidity.

“Love you too bro.” Connie smiled. 

After Connie and I had warmed up a bit to where we could move our limbs without fearing they would shatter, we gathered all out stuff for the party and headed back into our room. Everyone was supposed to be there around eight so we had a lot of time to get ready.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 7:50 Marco and Jean opened the door “Hey guys! Happy New Year’s Eve!” Marco smiled.

“Hey, Marco! Sup’ cuddle buddy?” Connie winked at Jean

“Oh my god Connie, you suck.” Was the best response that Jean could mutter. 

“Very smooth Jean, the best comeback of the century,” I said sarcastically. Jean rolled his eyes at me, and he and Marco stepped inside just as there was a slight knock on the door followed by a very aggressive knock. 

“I’ll get it!” I sang as I jumped over to the door and opened it “Ymir! Christa! Hi!” I said as I gave them a hug. I was really excited to see them, there was one couple that I still had faith in!

“Sasha!” Christa said excitedly.

“Heeeey Sasha” Ymir laughed not expecting my hug. I forgot how scary Ymir actually could be but oh well, she was getting a hug!

"It's so sweet to see you again! How was your break!?" I practically squealed in excitement.

“Pretty cool!” Ymir smirked, “Christa is now an honorary family member!”

“Her family sure is something.” Christa laughed. I chuckled and invited them in with a lot of excitement because I was very excited! I hadn’t seen them for six weeks! Everyone greeted them and we all kind of stood around and talked, well, more like joked around. Connie and I were being teased for getting locked out, Jean was being teased for cuddling Connie, and Connie and I calculated that we had gone about three weeks without a falling accident. This was probably a new record for us; I didn’t know how much longer we could keep it up. Ymir then continued to scare all of us by saying she had a surprise. I was afraid myself to be honest.

After a few more minutes of catching up, Armin and Eren knocked on the door. When I opened it everyone inside said “Heeeey!” at scattered times.

Armin was walking in and went right to Marco and Christa to give them hugs and say how much he missed them all. Eren went to Jean, Ymir, and Connie to tease them some more and continue being obnoxious. 

So, the music was playing! Everyone was laughing, and we were all just saying how much we missed one another when Ymir scared us all. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a retractable stick, extended it over Armin and Eren, and revealed the mistletoe at the end of it.

“For this party I am the Mistletoe Queen, and I say you must kiss.” Ymir said smugly. I don’t know about anyone else there, but I was so uncomfortable with what was happening.  _ I thought Armin was talking to Marco still!? _ And then I thought about how terrible I felt for Eren in this situation, but then it happened.

“Should we tell them?” Armin smiled at Eren.

“Well, they were going to find out eventually” Eren smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. And then Eren put his hands on the back of Armin’s neck and leaned into him for a kiss. Not a friendly kiss! An actual ‘we are dating’ kiss!  _ WHAT!? _ I was so confused.

“Wait what?” Jean said confused, and I’m glad he said it because I was frozen in shock and happiness! I looked at Connie and he was just as shocked as I was!

“Woah.” Ymir said, “Didn’t see that coming!”

“When did you? I mean when did this happen?” Connie finally asked.

“About two weeks after Thanksgiving.” Armin smiled.

“We were with you the whole time, and we didn’t notice!?” I asked completely shocked!

“Sorry Sasha, we thought you knew” Eren shrugged.

“I thought Armin was into Marco!” Connie said completely confused. Also, the look on Connie’s face was weird. He was shocked, but also relieved in a way like he could relax now.  _ I mean I want those two to get together too! That’s probably why he is relieved! _ After Connie had said that, there was a faint laughter from Marco, and we all slowly turned to him to stare. “Marco, did you know?” Connie continued.

“Is it safe to tell them Armin?” Marco smiled looking towards Armin. 

“Yea we should tell them.” Armin smirked and looked at all of us “So, this is really what happened with Marco and I. I had a massive crush on Eren, but he would never do anything about it or totally avoid the topic when I wanted to talk about it. Marco and I came up with this plan to make Eren confess his feelings for me by making him completely jealous and seem like he was going to lose me. It’s safe to say, it worked!” Armin smiled innocently. 

I was stunned. “Oh my god you two planned this!?” was all I could manage to blurt out. 

“Awww what?” Eren said which made us all laugh “I was tricked into my feelings?”

“Eren we had to! enough was enough!” Marco smiled. Throughout all of this, I made an effort to look at Jean. He was confused, angry, and relieved all at the same time. The look on his face, however, looked pained. “Why didn’t you tell me Marco?” he asked trying not to sound upset.

“Sorry Jean, we had to keep it a secret. otherwise it wouldn’t have worked.” Marco said seeing that he had hurt Jean. 

“I can’t believe you guys!” Connie said still in shock.

“Your plan was so solid and fluent! You pulled it off so well! I’m kind of scared.” I said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.  _ I can’t believe this was happening. Eren and Armin were finally together! Christa and Ymir are still a mystery, but with this, Marco and Jean still have a chance! _

“Marco why didn’t you just tell me!?” Jean asked trying not to be overly aggressive. 

“Jean, we both know why I couldn’t tell you, you aren’t good at secrets.” Marco chuckled, but there was also something in him that felt sorry for keeping such a secret from Jean.  _ God I just wish those two would confess to each other already! But I know I can’t force it to happen because I have sworn off meddling! Maybe I could… No Sasha don’t...but… _

“What are you talking about? I am great at secrets!” Jean said defensively.

“Jean…” Marco said giving him the mama Marco face.

I wanted to say ‘Marco he’s better at secrets than you think!’ or ‘Oh Marco, little do you know.’ but I think if I said anything close to that Jean would have killed me right there.  

“Okay, I get your point, Marco.” Jean said accepting his fate “but who would I have told?” 

Marco tried not to make it too obvious, but he looked in mine and Connie’s direction! “Hey!” I laughed “I can keep secrets!” 

“That’s not why we didn’t tell you Sasha” Armin interjected smiling “I mean come on, you and I both know that you almost had me fooled when we talked about traveling, but you slipped. It was too risky. You and Connie are too obvious in your attempts.” 

“What attempts?” Connie said smiling “Sasha did we attempt anything?”

“No, I didn’t attempt anything I don’t know what you are talking about Armin” I smirked.

“Sure Sasha” Armin laughed “Whatever you say, but if you had attempted anything, that is why you guys were not included in this plan.”

“Armin you tricked me?” Eren asked because he was, as always, slow to understanding situations that happen fast.

“Yea, are you upset that we got together this way?” Armin looked at Eren and smiled.

“N-no,” Eren said trying to hide a blush which was weird because since when was Armin so confident that he made Eren blush? It was so cute! But so strange. I am happy for them, I truly am, and I appreciate that Armin and Marco performed and tricked us so well. 

“Well, congratulations guys!” I smiled at Armin and Eren “I’m glad you two are happy and pleasantly surprised to be on the outside of a scheme for once!” I chuckled.

“Ymir, are you going to be the mistletoe queen all night?” Connie asked.

“Yup,” Ymir smirked popping the ‘p’ sound “Who will I choose to kiss? You probably all know already.” She laughed evilly and paused “but maybe not.”

The rest of us looked completely horrified. Jean was scared because how would Marco react? I was afraid because how would Connie react? There was a deep sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and no; it wasn’t because I was hungry! 

“Ymir why?” Jean said with a scowl.

“Careful Jean, or I’ll make you kiss Connie.” Ymir smiled

“Hey, why am I getting punished?” Connie laughed trying to lighten the mood. 

“You only get punished if Jean is a grumpy horse.” Ymir laughed “Don’t worry Connie, even if Jean is bad and you are good tonight I’ll hook you up.”

“Why is this happening?” Jean laughed shaking his head. It was very obvious that Ymir’s mistletoe queen position made us all nervous, but we all did our best to hide it with laughter which was mine and Connie’s specialty!

The night went on like usual, fun, laughs, Cards Against Humanity, added excitement hearing about everyone’s break and finally being back together, and added stress knowing Ymir was running around with the power of kissing. We were  so distracted by each other’s company that we didn’t notice that it was almost midnight until Ymir yelled “Everyone! 10!...9!...8!...”

_ oh, shit _ was all that went through my head  _ where do I go at midnight? _

“7!... 6!...” everyone was chanting now.

_ I can’t kiss him, _

“5!...4!...”

_ But I want my first moments of the new year to be with him. _

“3!...2!...”

_ shit SHIT! _

“1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” We all shouted as I frantically looked for Connie.

_ I’m going to do it! Who would care? I could say it was a friendly thing! I- _ Just then my thoughts were interrupted by arms wrapping around me as Connie pulled me into….

A hug. He pulled me into a hug. I guess that was a friendly gesture too. “Happy New Year Sash.” Connie said pulling away way too quickly.

“Happy New Year Connie.” I smiled and then turned to give the others a hug. Eren and Armin had finished up their New Year’s kiss just in time to see Marco and Jean blushing like idiots as Ymir extended the mistletoe stick over them.

“The Mistletoe Queen has spoken!” Ymir cackled evilly.

“Oh, come on Ymir you weren’t serious were you?” Marco said nervously.

“Sorry Marco, you have two forces working against you, the power of the Mistletoe and the power of the New Year’s kiss! You have to do it.” Ymir smirked knowing that she had the two trapped. I was just as excited as Ymir was, but I didn’t show it for Jean and Marco’s sake.

“Jean… we don’t have to-” Marco was interrupted by a quick peck on the lips from Jean.

“There! Happy Ymir? Sorry Marco.” Jean said quickly trying to dissolve what happened. He was completely red and so was Marco as he stood there with his eyes wide!

“It’s okay Jean.” Marco squeaked as his voice cracked. He was so embarrassed! Marco was blushing because he did like Jean! And Jean was blushing because he liked Marco! This was the most frustrating thing to watch! Knowing two people are into each other and watching them fumble around like idiots for a very long time! I had to keep telling myself not to meddle anymore, but that was going to be a challenge because how do you just let two people believe that they will never be together when they are both in love with the other? 

“Damn Jean.” You really went for it there didn’t you?” Ymir laughed.

“What do you mean I really went for it? That’s what I was supposed to do right?” Jean defended himself.

Ymir snorted “whatever you want Jean” she ended with a smirk and then looked in mine, Connie’s, and Christa’s direction “four victims have been chosen. Four people remain. Now it’s obvious I’m not going to mistletoe myself, and we all know how I feel about christa.”

“Ymir!” Christa said in shock while her cheeks turned red.

“So,” Ymir continued smiling ignoring Christa’s interjection “Whoever may be left better watch out.” Ymir smirked directly at Connie and me, and I immediately tensed up.  _ What am I going to do? Maybe this would be a good thing… yes! It would totally be a good thing! When we are forced to kiss, I will ask him about it later. How he felt. If he liked it… _

Being as forcefully cheerful as Connie and I are, we both laughed at Ymir’s warning “We can’t be caught if we aren’t standing next to each other!” Connie smiled as he walked in between Jean and Marco.

_ ouch _

“Fine,” Ymir laughed “I guess a few people will have to go twice!”

“Nope!”  Jean pushed Connie away sending him flying back over near me. Ymir didn’t waste any time to raise her damn mistletoe stick above our heads.

“Ah, Connie, so young, so unknowing.” Ymir laughed “The mistletoe queen has spoken!”

“Nice one Connie!” I laughed trying to hide the fact that I was dying on the inside with anticipation. Our first kiss and we weren’t even together!  _ Is this weird? Am I supposed to be excited, scared, or both? _

Connie didn’t say anything for a few moments, and I started to worry until he smiled at Ymir “Fine, challenge accepted!” He then looked at me with the smile that usually indicated that one of us had an idea. However, for the first time, I had no idea what he was thinking “Ready Sash?” before I could even say anything Connie spun me into a dip holding me up with his surprising strength that did not match his body type. My eyes met his, and both sets were wide open staring at each other.  _ Is that a blush? No, it couldn’t be. _

It all happened so fast, one moment we are staring at each other and the next moment Connie slapped his hand over my mouth and kissed his hand. That was the only thing blocking our lips. 

Our audience was not pleased. “Booo!” Ymir shouted, “That’s not the point of the Mistletoe stick!”

Connie finally let go and brought me back upright on my feet, almost dropping me might I add! “I don’t know what you’re talking about Ymir?” Connie laughed “We totally kissed.”

Being that hap-hap-happiest person I know I laughed and joined in Connie’s joking even though it slightly murdered me on the inside “Yea Ymir, you should get your eyes checked.” I laughed.

I finally looked around the room to see everyone’s reactions.  _ Can someone tell me why everyone, with the exception of Jean, look how I feel on the inside? Why do they look disappointed!? _ “Someday you two” Ymir laughed. Ignoring her, Connie and I got the party going again. So, this marks the beginning of what I assumed to be a very awkward New Year.  _ I should probably get over this crush on Connie; it’s not healthy. _

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize to all the people I promised this fic to months ago. You guys, along with my friends are the whole reason I started writing a springles fic. Also going to add that this whole fic is loosely based around me and my friends' freshman year college experience. Internal door? Yes. Cards against humanity to make friends? It's how we came to know each other. So bare with me, I promise Ch. 2 is a lot funnier! Thanks for reading!


End file.
